Hermione and the Wraith
by Avanell
Summary: Hermione is visited by a wraith, and finds out she is a chosen one...chosen for something she certainly didn't expect! Things get a bit awkward once Hermione begins her adventures with Harry and Ron. HGOC, but promising for HGRW Chapter VI: more close
1. The Wraith Visits

_Wraiths in this world: Are ghost like creatures that may or may not have once existed as humans (or other similar beings from other planets) who simply watch evolution. They can appear in human form occasionally to satisfy their own needs…and the needs of the ones they have chosen. They only do this once or twice a century, depending on the mate they've chosen. Once their mating is complete, they leave the chosen one with a physical marking and a gift: one of their powers. Sometimes this may be a wish, especially for muggles. Muggles who had experienced difficulty in life or a certain handicap receive some sort of "miracle" or relief from other despair. For wizards and witches, the gift is more complex. Sometimes it is just a spell or charm. Sometimes, and much less frequently, it is more…_

Chapter I: The Wraith Visits

Hermione sat in a dusty old library pondering through a collection of books. Thanks to a conversation with Remus Lupin.

It had started at the train station as the trio departed and left their sixth year behind: Dumbledore's death, Draco's sneaky deeds, and Severus Snape's ultimate betrayal. Hermione still thought there were more questions to be answered regarding Professor Snape, but they would not come into light soon. Nor will they in this story.

Remus Lupin had been one of the Order members meeting the trio at the station, personally taking Harry and Hermione to their respective homes. Ron's father had taken himself and Ginny. Hidden Order members watched their every move, every step. It was during the brief conversation with Professor Lupin that sparked an idea in Hermione.

An idea that led her to the secret library hidden within Westminster Abbey. Not the old library visitors could occasionally visit, climbing an old stone staircase to view books over a thousand years old. No, this one was in the basement. It had many corridors and held more important books – secret books – shelved by monks and wizards from the centuries past.

She wasn't alone. Monks, priests, bishops, select members of parliament were among the select few allowed in this sacred place. Thankfully those who ran the Abbey knew of the magical world and the seriousness of the upcoming war. A few were wizards themselves, placed in the Abbey for true devotion or for other means.

No one dared question the presence of the young woman.

She felt as though she were being watched. Not by any of the other attendants, not by the Order members. Someone…or some_thing_ else was watching her.

It was when she was finally gathering her notebook and writing tools that Hermione saw him. She gasped. He looked young, but his eyes looked years older. Wiser. Sharp, chiseled features were framed by black ebony hair that went just below his shoulders. He wore all black, with the exception of a silver colored collar.

Hermione reached down for her bag to sling it over her shoulder. When she turned to look at the man again, he was gone.

Hermione felt shaken as she headed toward home. She knew Order members followed her every move, but she still felt a twinge of nervousness as she went to her parents car and drove home.

The Granger home was protected by many wards and charms which easily let the girl through as she drove into the garage. She was thankful when she finally entered the house, no alarms raised. No Order members needing to appear.

Her parents were not home. They had been taken away for their own protection; on long holiday according to their family, friends, patients, and employees.

Hermione went into the kitchen to warm some Monestary Lentil soup, and prepared home-made croutons and some grated swiss cheese to put on top once the soup war nice and hot. (an: a favorite of mine to make and eat…very filling and healthy. See Diet for a Small Planet)

She had just pulled the croutons out of the oven when she felt a presence behind her. She grabbed her wand and quickly turned around. She gasped. It was the man from the sacred library.

"Ms. Granger, I presume." He spoke silently. His voice was comforting and Hermione felt oddly relaxed. "My name is Ernand. And you are my chosen."

Hermione trembled as he stepped forth and took her free hand, allowing her other to continue gripping her wand. He brought the hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. He then placed both hands around hers and gently stroked it. "There is no need to be afraid. I am not one of those who belong to the Evil One."

Without intention, Hermione felt her other hand slip her wand back into her pocket. "Who…I mean…what…how did you get inside my home?" While still nervous, she no longer felt scared. And she didn't understand why…yet.

"Allow me to explain. But first, perhaps you feel the need to eat?"

"I'm not hungry. Anymore." She whispered quietly.

"But you need your strength. I have startled you, no doubt, please do not let me stop you from nourishing yourself.

Ernand sat and watched the young woman eat. His polite command that she do so left him in silence as he waited for her to complete her meal. And the vision before him left no doubt to his choice. He had been watching her for some time now, ever since her fourth year at Hogwarts. He had gone to watch over the Triwizard Tournament and to visit another old friend. He found himself more compelled to watch her, knowing what she would become. How she would mature. And when to mark her.

He continued to watch over her, had been an unknown presence during her hospital stay after her fifth year and the Department of Ministries episode. He was there with her and Luna, in the dark, at the end of sixth year.

When she finished she politely excused herself to go put her dishes in the sink, letting them rinse off before returning to the table.

She didn't speak until she returned to the table, sitting down and folding her hands out in front of her. He was right. She felt worlds better. "Now, Mr…er, Ernand, what is it that you are doing here? More importantly, how did you get into my home?"

"I am here to help you. I am a Wraith. One of the oldest."

Hermione gasped again. Her jaw continued to drop. Ernand reached over to gently lift her chin back into place. The gesture felt…intimate. Hermione's mind went racing. Wraiths. Everything she had read about them quickly sped through her mind. Until her mind simply stopped. He was in human form…and wraiths only took on human forms…_she_ was a chosen one?

"How? Why?"

"It is not simple. As you no doubt know, a wraith only takes human form when he selects a chosen one." He explained. He knew her well enough to know she would demand all information he could give. "This only happens for us one or twice a century. Sometimes there are more, sometimes none at all. All depends on the ones we have chosen. For many millennia there were only a dozen or so of us; now, with the increasing population there are more. More than fifty, less than a hundred. The ones we select our usually women, age is not so much an issue as is maturity."

Her eyes sparked with new knowledge. He had seen that spark before. "I take it that much detail went further than your knowing?"

Hermione nodded. "Books I have read on your kind never specified who…"

"Nor shall they ever. We don't allow it. Just as the reason for why we choose, although some have a strong idea. Some know, but they keep the secret guarded. A family may know, but only for various reasons. Such as to let the information pass down the generations. We have keepers, you know of a keeper yourself."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I did not know."

"Well, now you do. And here is where I tell you what you have been chosen for." He paused and took a deep breath. This part was never easy. "I have chosen you to be my mate."

He saw the saddened look fall upon her face. His revelation was unexpected, and her reaction held other reasons that he well knew of. Ron. He smiled gently. "It is only for three nights. We choose partly to teach the arts of sexuality and sensuality. Our mates have either not experienced sex, or merely not the sensuality of intimacy."

"But I…I mean…I…" Hermione couldn't believe she wasn't reacting more outraged.

"Our interludes will not disrupt what you already have, or will have. This is not about cheating on a spouse or coming between what you may have with someone now or in the future. It is…divine. It is not fate, but it is something beyond what humans are able to do on their own."

Hermione frowned. _Now _she felt the anger build up inside. She was about to tell this man…wraith…off when he stopped her.

"It is not wise to turn the other way. You cannot defy me. But your willingness and understanding will be rewarded."

"I will not do this…have _sex_ with you just to earn a prize!"

Ernand chuckled. "No, but if you turn the other way there are consequences. It is not my choice, it is written on the plains of existence. My gift is not a prize for having you…it is to honor you and our sharing of each other. And yes, that, too, is written in the plains of existence."

Hermione was stunned. She was chosen. For…for what she did not know. What she hadn't experienced yet. Sure, she had shared a few snogs with Victor. They were even passionate, but her heart always belonged to Ron. This was why she turned Victor down for more. But then Ron had mucked everything up last year, and she had no idea exactly _how far_ he had gone. Although her heart knew the answer, her brain just needed to know…desperately.

"No." Ernand simply stated.

"What?"

"The answer is no, he has not. Hasn't come close."

"Than how can you expect me…no, a better question is _why _me?"

Ernand smiled warmly. "You are exquisite. Divine. Heavenly."

Hermione shook her head. "Surely more beautiful…"

"There are none. You are one of the few that possesses such beauty – inward and outer beauty - to compel my human form. Your intelligence, your bravery, the way you walk, your eyes, your lips…"

"Enough!" Hermione nearly shouted.

Ernand chuckled. "You underestimate your power greatly. As I said, there are few to rival you, yet there can be no one true beauty above the rest. That is why there are more of us. That, and the need to watch human life unfold and become history. I could mention a few familiar names from history, and one from your time. But first, I need your agreement. And you may have a few days to collect yourself before doing so."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I will need to think this through thoroughly. And I suppose, prepare myself."

Ernand nodded back. "Then I will come for you in three days. I know you will undoubtedly read about my kind some more, to gain as much knowledge as you can." His eyes twinkled somewhat like Dumbledore's. Speaking of which… "And perhaps it would help to visit the only other chosen one I have known that is still alive and well."

Hermione looked at him in question. She blinked hard. "I can…talk with her?"

"Yes, she will know my name well. And have, no doubt, quite the story to tell."

"Where can I find her?" She asked.

"At Hogwarts. I believe she now goes by the title of Headmistress. Minerva…Minerva McGonagall." He said lingering on the name, and then Ernand simply disappeared.

AN: Thank you for tolerating the beginning of this little story. I had the idea for it months and months ago, but never did anything about it. Recently I have been thinking about it again, and when Coconut Girl posted her new "fun stories" I thought I would give this a try. After her encouragement, I finally wrote this first chapter. This will likely be a short story, 3-5 chapters long.

Hope you enjoyed…and please review!

Chapter II coming soon: Visiting the other woman: Minerva McGonnagal


	2. Visiting the Other Woman: Minerva McGon

Thanks for your reviews! Fear not, Hermione/Ron fans...this is merely a journey Hermione must take before they can be together ;) Oh, and this chapter is definitely one that makes this an "M" rating, so beware...but it may not be who you're thinking about!

* * *

Chapter II: Visiting the other woman: Minerva McGonnagal 

Minerva McGonagall was in her new office settling in with a box of magical nick-knacks she had acquired over the years. It broke her heart, to now move into the office Albus Dumbledore once used; but as the new Headmistress, it had to be done. Most things she left the same. She hadn't moved any new items in until the Ministry swore her in and she was no longer _acting_ Headmistress of the school.

She sighed. _If Hogwarts ever reopens, that is…_But the Ministry had told her it would. Several families had already pledged to send their children back, although countless others had already declined. Still, the ones that did even promised to send extra financial support, especially since the grounds would have to be further protected. The Weasley's had promised their support by offering the Twins to join the staff and other Order members protecting the school. She wasn't sure how the pranksters could manage teaching without creating havoc, but she did have faith in them. And Minerva was actually thankful that there would be no way the Dementors would be sent back, whether they had sided with the Dark Lord or not.

Minerva magicked a glass to pour itself full of firewhiskey. She took a large gulp and then set it back down, resting her head in her hands as she thought of the countless things she would need to do before school opened next term. The first item was selecting the Head Girl and Head Boy. Naturally Miss Granger would be a shoo in for Head Girl, but she had an inkling the girl would not be returning. Tears had stained both their eyes as the two hugged each other on the last day of school, after the funeral…

Just then a pecking sound was made at the window. She was surprised to see Hedwig waiting, her arms flapping with a letter in her beak. She let the owl in, and then opened the letter.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I need to speak with you of a very important matter. Could I, by chance, come to Hogwarts tomorrow? I can apparate to the gate at 9am. Please respond as soon as you get this letter. Please do not worry needlessly, I am fine as is everyone else, to the best of my knowledge._

_Your student,_

_Hermione Granger_

Minerva hastily wrote back, saying that the time was fine and that she would have two aurors waiting to escort her inside the castle. When she was done she drained the contents of her glass and had another poured. All the while wondering what Hermione could possible want to talk with her about.

* * *

Ron sat alone in his room at the Burrow. It had only been a couple of weeks since the last day of school and he missed his friends terribly. Especially a certain know-it-all bookworm. His hands gripping around his pillow as he lay on his stomach, Ron thought about how he may have messed up any chance with her at all. Last year had been…_a mistake,_ Ron thought miserably. 

_What if she meets someone? What's to stop her from…becoming involved? What if Vicky…_He shook his head. He couldn't stand the thought of her still seeing Victor again, despite all her protests of them just being _friends_. But she had kissed him. Ginny had told him so. And she hadn't denied it when he confronted her about it after the whole Lavender mess.

She had also kissed McGag-me, although she seemed less willing to admit that one. _He_, Mr. McGag-Hermione-with-his-tongue, on the _other_ hand, had helped spread the rumors. He had felt heartbroken when Lavender told him she thought the two made a cute couple. _Whatever. _

He thought about writing Hermione a letter, but what would he say? _I know what I want to say, I just can't!_

In just a short number of weeks, no, days, she would arrive at the Burrow. Oh, and Harry, too! His family was already busy preparing for the wedding, and he hadn't gotten left out of the preparations. He also knew that Fleur was planning on asking Hermione to be a bridesmaid, since one of her friends had cancelled. That left one extra Weasley member to walk down the aisle before the bride made her grand entrance. Originally, he was to walk with Ginny, but now they were thinking of moving things around so that Hermione might walk with Charlie while he would have to walk with Gabrielle.

He had tried to hint that Hermione might feel more comfortable walking down with him, but that had led to his twin brothers' endless teasing. Still, it was better than having her walk down with one of his other brothers. A very single brother, at that! He sighed and rolled on his side in effort to fall asleep. Hoping that his dreams would be more comforting…with a visit from his own dream Hermione.

* * *

It was 9am sharp when Hermione appeared in front of the gates. As promised, two unfamiliar aurors were waiting for her. Time seemed to crawl as Hermione entered the castle, where she turned and thanked the aurors, letting them know she knew the way well enough, and made the way to her destination. 

The entrance to the Headmistress' office slid opened for Hermione, and she climbed the winding stairs to the top, where she found Professor McGonagall waiting for her. A small pot of tea along with two filled mugs were also waiting.

"Ms. Granger. How are you?"

Hermione smiled. The woman was like a second mother to her. She ran over and met the older woman's open arms in a fierce embrace.

"My dear, tell me what it is that has brought you here? Tea?" Minerva asked as they two let go of each other, Hermione taking a seat next to her.

Hermione cleared her throat politely and took the mug closest to her. "I need to talk to you about something…or rather, someone."

Minerva raised a brow. "What about, Hermione?" She gently raised her own cup and took a sip. Hermione waited until she put it back down again.

"Ernand."

All color drained from Minerva's face, what little left there was these days. She was still mourning the loss of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ernand, you say? What…"

"I think you can likely guess what he wants. I mean…"

"You are a chosen." Minerva said, her tone slightly firm. Yet Hermione could sense no animosity in the tone.

Hermione nodded, her face turning quite red.

"But we do not speak of our…" Minerva paused, reminding herself that Ernand had indeed let her do the same.

"He said that I could ask you…I mean, that you would have, well, quite the story to tell.

_Quite the story indeed!_ Minerva thought to herself. But Ms. Granger was correct. She remembered visiting a woman she had never met before, a woman more than a hundred years old. Ernand and the woman's time had passed nearly 80 years before that, and the woman had since run her own business in Scotland. She also recalled that the woman was a seer, a well known one from what she read before calling upon her.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I suppose I do have the story to tell." And somehow it seemed fitting that Hermione was the one she would now tell it to.

"I suppose it started back in my fifth year. I was a Prefect, just like you, and was doing rounds one night. I was the only one I knew of who had an invisibility cloak, and used it when I patrolled alone." She didn't need to tell Hermione that she feared her classmate, Tom, whom she never trusted. "I also had charmed a piece of paper. It showed me, well, spots where students were. Not like the Maurader's Map, it had no names."

Hermione gasped. "You know of it?"

"Who do you think showed them the map of my creation? Remus and James used it to then create their own, Sirius helping them figure out how to place names on the dots where people were." She paused to let the information sink into the young girl's mind. "But mine could distinguish students from professors, and I saw markings on the map indicating two of the latter. I needed to tell them that some a student, likely Tom, had once again gone off school grounds."

_Minerva hurried to the area where the two professors were, but when she turned down the hall it was still dark. Hearing voices, no, murmurs, she waited to let her eyes adjust to the darkness and crept down the hall on tiptoe, not sure what she would find._

_Finding no one, she stopped and was about to turn back to her patrol area when she heard another sound. A moan._

_Curiosity getting the better of her, she crept over toward a small nook. It was her Transfigurations Professor, Professor Dumbledore. Another professor, and young, female, was pressed against the wall by him. Minerva stood frozen in her place as she watched his body thrust into the young woman. _

_Professor Arness. She was panting, another moan let out from her mouth. Dumbledore caught it in a fierce kiss, and he thrust harder and harder into the other Professor. _

_Minerva continued to watch their episode in a trance. She watched Dumbledore's body speed up and thrust a final time as he let his seed flow into the woman's body. _

"_I…I'm almost there!" Arness whispered frantically. _

_Albus leaned down and buried his face in between the woman's legs. The eager suckings sent a small echo down the hallway. Minerva could see his tongue dip in and out to tease her, then nip at the sensitive area. Then he closed his mouth around the entire area and continued to suck as the woman's breath began panting again until she finally came. She then giggled. "Oh, Albus, you are incredible! We'll have to do this again sometime."_

_Minerva stayed rooted to her spot, not daring move as the couple redid their robes and then scurried off in separate directions. _

_After that moment young Minerva became fixated on Albus. She found herself visiting him more often after class, making sure her papers were excellent enough and that she had plenty extra credit work. This included her becoming a registered animagus by the time she left Hogwarts. _

_She also followed him. Many times she watched as he gave pleasure to and had his way with several of the school female staff. He even had a few lovers in Hogsmead. He was quite the eligible bachelor in his forties with auburn hair and rugged appearance. By the time Minerva left Hogwarts, she swore that she would one day return and make him hers. And only hers. _

_It was during one of her years at University when Ernand appeared in her dormitory. He had been watching her since her final year at Hogwarts, when he was called to stop Tom Riddle from harming her. Out on one of her patrols, and without her charmed map, she never knew that she had almost run into a group consisting of Tom and some of his newfound followers. _

_She was shocked at Ernand's declaration, but thrilled that someone would teach her the arts of sex. She had watched well enough, but she was a good girl and hadn't experienced _it_ with anyone yet. _

_The three days she spend with Ernand were more than she had ever hoped for, and when she found herself ready to accept her gift, Ernand surprised her by stating it was true love. Actually, it was a charm he gave her. Upon wearing it, she would know when she found her soul mate, and her partner would know, too. _

_Truth be told, after three nights with Ernand if someone had said "Albus Dumbledore" she have replied "who?" Actually, her mind had forgotten her former teacher completely. Well, almost. _

_The summer after graduating University Minerva was surprised to find a letter from Headmaster Dippit, inviting her to teach the following school year at Hogwarts. Excitement from the both the prestigious offer and the chance to renew her acquaintance with Dumbledore sent her heart in a tailspin (no pun intended)._

_She arrived at Hogwarts along with most of the faculty days before the students would arrive. Before she'd had the chance to unpack her belongings she went to Dumbledore's office and, finding him alone, seduced him right on the spot. On his desk, to put it more accurately. Ernand's charm, which she proudly wore on her neck ever since, glowed and a fiery aura appeared, surrounding the lovemaking duo. A flame burst, and a small, baby phoenix lay in the ashes. From that day forward, the two were together._

Hermione smiled as the Headmistress finished telling her story. Tears were not needed, for this was a happy story.

"So Hermione, take Ernand's offer and embrace it. Live it. Don't feel ashamed, that is not was this is about. It is an elite opportunity."

Hermione nodded, then left. She had all the information she needed. In two more days Ernand would return for her acceptance. And it would begin.

_Next chapter: The First "Date"_

_Sneak tidbit..._

"Lavender?"

The blonde stared back in disbelief. "What are _you _doing here?"


	3. The First Date

**Chapter III: The First "Date"**

On the day that Hermione was expecting her visit from Ernand, the careful and well-planned teen took her time getting "ready". Since she would no doubt lose her innocence, she took a nice, long, hot soaking bath with candles lit and soft music playing. She needed to relax.

She wasn't quite sure what to wear, and so opted for rather nice yet conservative clothes. No sense looking expectant. But surprise took her when the doorbell rang just after 5pm. She went to answer, knowing that the aurors must have let the person through. Perhaps it was the postman, with a package from her parents. She had received one the week before, full of goodies from their "trip".

She was even more surprised to find Ernand on the other side of the door, dressed in, black pants and a silver shirt, with a bouquet of tasteful, romantic flowers for her. As she opened the door, she looked at him in question. "How did…"

He smirked in a friendly way. "I cast a simple illusion charm. They can't see either one of us right now. As far as they know, you are still in the house. Perhaps studying well into the late hours of the night."

She took the flowers with a "thanks" and went to put them in a vase. Minutes later she found him in the dining room, waiting as she placed the vase on the table. "They're quite lovely."

He smirked again. _Blast it!_ She thought.

"I supposed you are wondering as to the state of my apparel." He waited as she nodded. "Well, seeing as this is our first…meeting…I thought it fitting to take you out first. Dinner, and then a perhaps some dancing if you like." He then named a rather exclusive restaurant in London. She knew of it, having been there with her parents and some colleagues of theirs.

"But I am not…"

"No fear. You can make use of the dress your parents bought for you. They were planning to take you to the one of see the Royal Ballet this summer, no?"

She nodded. "We always go, every year without fail. Wait, how did you know they got me a dress? I didn't even know that!"

"I know all there is to know about you. It's in their closet, it was going to be a surprise."

She excused herself, and ran upstairs to her parents bedroom. Sure enough, she found a tasteful, elegant cocktail dress held on a hanger. It was crimson red with webbing around the bodice area, and fell just a few inches above her knees. She put it on and went to her room to put on a bit of make-up and put up her hair in an elegant twist that was kept in a red and white rhinestone clip. Ernand smiled in approval as she went downstairs to meet him. He took her hand and apparated them away.

When they arrived outside the door at the restaurant, Hermione took him aside. "What if…what if someone recognizes me? I mean, there's no telling who from the Order or those serving…"

He cut her off. "Already thought of it, my dear. I cast a rather complex spell, not one any normal wizard or witch is capable of. Those who would be your enemy will only see a stranger at my side, and will not hear me say your true name. Those who are on the side of the light and wish you no true harm will see you as you are."

Hermione took in the information. This man was truly an unearthly being. "But what if they hear you say my name? Surely there are not many with such an unusual…"

"Giselle."

"I beg your pardon?"

"They will hear me say the name Giselle." He chuckled lightly. "Is that not the ballet you would have seen with your parents this summer?"

Hermione nodded.

"While we are together I can protect you by any means necessary. Now, let's go in to eat. I'm ravenous."

Hermione sent him a friendly glare. Ravenous indeed!

* * *

As the host seated them in an ideal spot, he informed them that their server would be Vierto who would be by momentarily to take their drink order. True to his word, it was less than 60 seconds before a young, foreign man with a South American accent came to ask if they had any immediate requests.

Ernand had already glanced at the wine menu and ordered a bottle to which Vierto replied "An excellent choice, sir." He hurried off, but not before promising that someone would be by shortly with some water.

Hermione had her nose in her menu when a female came to their table, dressed as a crisp "busperson" uniform, with a carafe of water. Hermione kept reading her menu as the woman poured their glasses. As she turned her head up to say thanks, the site before her took her by surprise.

"Lavender?"

The blonde stared back at her in disbelief. "Hermione? What are _you _doing here?"

"I…I…" Hermione was at a loss of words, but she was "saved" when Ernand cut her off. He looked up at Lavender and gave a little cough. "Excuse me, but I do not believe that you are being paid to make conversation with the patrons of this fine establishment. That includes my date."

Lavender's face turned deep red. "No, sir…I shall return shortly with your wine selection." And she hurried off, nearly crashing into a woman returning from the ladies room.

Hermione glared at Ernand. "That was rather rude!"

"True, but you enjoyed it, did you not?"

Hermione brought her menu back up, but not before he saw her smirk. Ernand decided to change the conversation to the entrée selections, and they were deep in conversation about their selections when Lavender returned with their wine. She opened the bottle, poured two glasses, and left quite eagerly. But not before taking a good, long look at Ernand. When she was out of earshot, Hermione couldn't resist. "You know, we should at least give her a good tip."

The dinner was lovely, and before they were ready to leave Ernand had made sure Lavender saw him caress Hermione's hands and give her a lingering kiss on her cheek, just above her jaw. Truth be told, all thoughts of Lavender left Hermione when she felt his kiss as it made her feel rather warm and anticipating their first "real" kiss.

* * *

They later stopped at a night club, the bouncers not seeming to see the couple enter without "inspection" or paying a door fee, and they had another drink before dancing a few rounds then apparating to their next destination.

But it was not to the Granger house, which Hermione expected. Instead it was to the inside of a rather luxurious room. Windows surrounded them, but instead of just holding a specific view, each window held different sites around the world. One seemed to be from the moon, and as Hermione gazed out she could see Europe as it faced her in the night. She was awestruck.

"This…this is where you take us? Your chosen ones?" Surprisingly, she felt no jealousy toward the other women of his past.

Ernand shook his head and went to wrap his arms around her small frame. "Only two other before you. They were also exceptional. One has her own place in history, as you will someday hold yours. The other, unfortunately, will always remain unknown despite the mark she left in her world."

Hermione turned to face him. "Who?" She asked, not knowing if he would, or could, tell her.

He smiled warmly. "Queen Elizabeth the first."

"But I thought…"

"Do not always believe what you read. Although I do know that many suspected she had a lover in her mid years. She did. He was her completion. Sadly, he died before her time was up. But like Albus, he became a Ghoraith."

"A what?"

"A Ghoraith. A person who is somewhat a Wraith, somewhat a ghost. They live on to serve their mate, to watch over them, to serve _other_ needs."

"Oh!" Was all Hermione could reply as she guessed what he meant.

"Enough of this chatter." He said as he cupped her face and brought his lips upon her own. "Now, shall we begin?"

Hermione nodded, although her knees felt so weak suddenly that she thought she might collapse. But she was in his arms, he wouldn't drop her. She tilted her head again for another kiss. He obliged by bringing his mouth down upon hers in a fiery kiss.

The coat she had worn after leaving the club pooled to the ground. She helped him out of his jacket. She could feel the softness of his dress shirt against her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. His lips left hers and she let out a groan at the loss, but it soon turned into a moan as his lips found attention to her cheek with soft, lingering kisses. Then he went for her neck as her arms found their way to his chest. It was strong. He was not made of muscle like some men preferred to build, rather he was somewhat thin and lithe. His body molded to hers easily.

His hands were now moving up her back and she felt the zip of her dress being pulled down. It soon joined her coat on the floor. Somewhat shaking she pulled back a bit to undo the buttons of his own shirt as he gazed down upon her body.

"You're beautiful." He murmured noticing the baby blue lace bra and panties she wore.

As she tentatively opened his shirt she ran her hands across his smooth chest. He was nearly hairless, which she rather preferred. He was more than just an older man, but it soothed her to feel the softness as if he was closer to her own age.

His hands effortlessly unhooked the bra, and eased the offending item off. While he appreciated the look and need of such a device, he preferred the times when women wore their breasts freely beneath their clothes. And they were never misleading, although such efforts would never be needed by Hermione. Her breasts weren't overly big nor small, and were just the size to fit in his hands.

Ernand ran his fingers lightly over it, causing her to gasp. He leaned down to taste one, noting that her skin tasted as good as she smelled. Hermione's head fell back as she felt new sensations flow through her body. She had no idea the pleasure the act would bring, and she knew she was in for quite a ride.

Feeling her relax, Ernand scooped Hermione into his arms, bringing her over to a magically appearing bed. Dark, crimson bedcovers lay over black sheets softer than silk. Hermione felt her weight sink slightly onto the bed as Ernand finished taking off his own shirt then joined her, laying by her side as he continued to explore her.

* * *

At that same moment Ron Weasley woke up from a very frustrating dream. His dream self was with Hermione, and she had been laying down on a bed with only her knickers on. As he leaned down to her, he saw hair not of his own fall over his eyes. Black hair. Not red hair. He scowled. Had he dreamed that he was Victor Krum about to make love to Hermione?

Frustrated at his own dream yet oddly turned on by it, the lonesome boy took hold of his manhood and thought of his dream again. This time imagining himself as the man making love to Hermione.

_To be continued…_

Sorry to cut it off there, but it just made sense. More of the night will be revealed soon!

Many thanks again to my readers and wonderful reviews.


	4. A New Proposition

Chapter IV: A New Proposition

Warning: Major smut alert! Well, sort of…more of it to come. Please do not read if you might be offended.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! My muse is ravenous.

* * *

Hermione woke sometime in the early morning. She looked over to Ernand, who had been watching her quietly. Memories of their lovemaking the night before flooded her senses.

flashback

After joining her on the bed, Ernand had slowly placed kisses on her nearly naked body. Once he had reached the lower part of her stomach, he then lifted one of her legs and started to kiss the inner side. She moaned involuntarily and felt herself move a bit on the bed.

"Your reaction tells me you will become quite the lover. Your mate will no doubt need a lot of energy." His words had come out in a whisper.

She blushed at the comment and had noticed herself how relaxed she had become. No jitters, no regrets. She was quite looking forward to whatever came next.

Ernand turned his attention back to her wonderful legs. Soft and tan, well toned. He knew her secret, of course. Before entering Hogwarts she had taken many classes in dance and ice skating. During her breaks from school he had seen her on rollerblades in the park on many occasions. When her parents had taken her to the Yucatan after her fourth year, she had joined in some of the festive dances. Then she was hurried over to Grimmauld Place, ending her summer fun. Ending her last real vacation.

Sensing her arousal, he knew she was ready for more. He hooked his thumbs through the sides of her knickers and slowly drew them off.

"When you are with your mate, it is usually best if you pleasure him first. That way he will have time to become aroused again while he's pleasuring you. However, for you first time, I will pleasure you now. Later, I can show you how to pleasure a man."

"You…you don't want me to try first? I think I can do it."

He smirked at her. "Of course you can. I look forward to it. But this night is for you. I want you to feel everything I give."

He then lowered his head between her thighs, caressing her folds with his tongue. Her body jerked with the increased sensations she was feeling, and she immediately clutched the pillows behind her. He went slowly, wanting her to feel the increasing buildup of her first orgasm given by another. When she was finally there, she screamed out in complete bliss.

He remembered what he had told her, or rather, let her think, that she was going to pleasure him next. But seeing her lying there, so beautiful, so wanton, he had to have her. He slid his body up to her and positioned himself, looking deep into her eyes.

Hermione was still breathing hard as she felt Ernand above her. Her hair was wildly fanned out around her, her face glistening with sweat. She felt him at her entrance and looked back at him with wide eyes. He swooped down for a breathtaking, agonizing slow kiss and then broke through her barrier. She felt her teeth bite down on his lower lip and he groaned with the intense mix of pain and pleasure.

_Flashback ends_

Ernand himself had woken nearly an hour before, as sleep was something he hardly needed or was accustomed to in human form. As a wraith, he simply was pulled in and out of time unless he searched for something more specific. In human form he still had many powers, but was tied to his chosen and their needs. Before drifting off to sleep the night before, after hours of tender love-making, Ernand had asked Hermione what she might wish for from him.

"_It is necessary for me to ask you, after our first night together, what you want most. What is your deepest desire, Hermione?"_

_Hermione spread her arms around the sheets. She was quite the kitten after sex, even to the point of making soft sounds much like purring. She looked up then over to one of the windows. The one that showed her earth. England and that side of the world were now approaching dawn. She sighed in the way of a person with the world on her shoulders. The world on Harry Potter's shoulders, the magical world. _

"_I can't ask for anything to benefit myself." She spoke quietly. " I guess if I can choose, I can only wish that the war my friends and I face have the most positive, beneficial outcome. Not only for the magical world, for the witches and wizards of our world, but for the sake of all others as well."_

_He looked at her carefully, "And if that means your death? Your friends?"_

_She turned to look deep in his eyes, "Then let it be so."_

Her words had haunted him. Never had any human asked for such a gift. No one was ever completely selfless no matter how much they wanted to "save the world". He had marked her after that, letting the three sharpened teeth grow as the deep-blue liquid started to form.

_Hermione had stared wide eyed as he opened his mouth. Fangs now appeared, along with a third from his lower mouth. She had gasped when he opened his mouth and saw what was about to happen, seeing the dark, blue liquid spill from the fangs. He suckled the right side of her neck a bit first then bit down hard, puncturing her delicate, soft skin just below her earlobe. _

_Her body convulsed two times as he held still, waiting as the dye flowed into the three, tiny new holes in her neck. They formed a triangle, and would remain with her even after death. When it was done he repeated his actions down on the opposite inner thigh._

After a few hours of sleep he carefully considered his decision. She looked at him now, as if wondering his eyes held his answer. Instead, she asked "So what happens now? Do I stay with you? Or, do you call for me again later? Tonight?"

She was overly curious to the end.

"No, I shall not come for you tonight." He answered softly.

"But I thought…"

"Hermione," He said cutting her off, "I will not nor am able to tell you my gift yet. Not until our joining is complete. However, I can help you."

She looked at him in confusion. "How? I thought you were only here to teach me…the arts of sensuality and sexuality." She blushed in a most adorable way, causing him to smile warmly at her.

"My dearest, you and your friends were given quite a task. To ensure that all seven horcrux are destroyed. Yes, I know all about them. In fact, I first learned of some many years ago. I know that some have already been placed and or destroyed. That you and your friends plan to find and destroy the remaining Horcrux."

Understanding fell upon her face. "You're going to help me…_us_…find them?"

Ernand nodded. "Yes. As a wraith in human form, I still have most of my powers. While we are still together, our nights not yet complete, I am bound to you and your will. Whatever it is you need, I am allowed to help you. And that is why you will first join your friends and set off on your journey."

Although the news was a bit unsettling, Hermione understood what Ernand was doing for her. For the world. Of course, he hadn't told her that as unless as her wish was, he simply could not comply with it. No one could, whether human or not. _But she must know that_, he mused.

"I will come again for you before the wedding you have been invited to, no doubt with news of some of the Horcrux. It won't be easy, as I need to remain in human form. But I have many connections from both my world and yours. They can help, but time must pass while I reach them and learn what I can."

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Continue your research in the Abbey. I am certain you will gain more knowledge to benefit our quest."

* * *

Days…weeks?...passed as Hermione threw herself into her research. Ernand was correct in that she found critical information hidden in tombs beneath the Abby, discovering interesting passages that she copied to take with her when she, Ron and Harry set off on their search. She hadn't heard from Ernand yet, but had received a reminder from the Weasley's about the upcoming wedding. It was in two days, and she would have to go to the Burrow the next day as she was now part of the ceremony.

That meant Ernand was supposed to come to her by tonight. She didn't think he would come while she was at the Burrow. She was a bit unsettled that Ron had seemed more than anxious for her arrival. That meant he would hardly let her out of his site. She loved Ron, she knew that, but didn't Ernand complicate things purposefully?

Even more unsettling, Hermione had received a letter from Hogwarts. Minerva had offered her the Head Girl position, even suggesting that she could keep the position should other events arise. Another girl was already chosen to be her stand in, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. Hermione wondered who had received Head Boy. Surely not Ron or Harry, especially since it wouldn't be wise to have acting Heads for _both _positions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ernand had just apparated himself back to England after a long, strenuous trip. He had never spent so much time in his human body, and had felt the effects. He had most of his powers, but still…he was exhausted! He found himself in Hermione's house, and settled on her bed for a rest before she came home.

His journey had started in Ireland where he found Severus Snape, hiding among some ruins. He knew the man was innocent, well, rather forced to do his deed at the encouragement of Dumbledore himself. The war would have to play itself through before his innocence would be found. But Ernand knew Severus have vital information and would not hesitate sharing it with the wraith.

Severus had felt his presence during the Triwizard Tournament, almost catching him before running into young Mr. Potter and accusing him of stealing certain potions. The man had been relentless at trying to locate the wraith, as Snape was indeed powerful, but Ernand knew how to escape him. Potter had been an easy mark.

After finding the former Professor, the two joined together to find out more information about the remaining hidden Horcrux. They had been successful to a point, and he knew where to send Hermione and her friends.

Ernand awoke from his slumber to find Hermione sitting beside him on her bed.

"Coimbra." He whispered as he took her in an embrace. He nuzzled her neck a bit before kissing her on the lips. She complied.

Minutes later he explained. "There is a Horcrux in Coimbra, near the University"

"Isn't that in Portugal?"

"Yes, the university was founded centuries ago. Thirteenth century, western time, I believe."

"It's north of Lisbon, no?"

"Yes. There are some of the original ruins there, but not many. Most of the buildings were rebuilt, some in the last hundred years. But in the gardens nearby, on the hill, there is a fountain. It is older than many believe, as it was made by wizards. We believe it is there."

"We?"

He ignored her question. "We couldn't go there, that is for you and your friends to do." He kissed her again and brought her down on top of him.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was getting his final fitting with his dress robes for the wedding. He had two new sets, courtesy of the twins (their parents had already paid for enough, so they offered to spring for Ron and Ginny's robes), one for the rehearsal dinner and one for the wedding. Looking in the mirror he was glad he didn't see the nightmare of robes he had worn to the Yule Ball.

He wondered what Hermione would think when she saw him…heck, he was wondering what she would be wearing for the dinner! He had already seen the bridesmaid dresses, but they didn't do anything for him…yet. He had to see _her _in them.

His mind drifted back to Dumbledore's funeral, when she had been in his arms needing comfort. He wasn't ready to admit (to us readers) that he had needed her comfort as well. She felt so soft, yet so…well, just not delicate. She wasn't like other girls. She had fought Deatheaters and punched Malfoy in the nose. He didn't even think delicate was in her vocabulary. _ Too many words in there already,_ he thought with a laugh.

"Mate, you ready?" Harry said peeking his head through the dressing room curtains.

"Blimey, Harry…what if I was changing?"

"Looks more like you were daydreaming." Harry scoffed. "Come on, the others want to get out of here. Charlie's taking us for an early supper, so your mum doesn't have to cook."

"I'll be out in a minute." Ron said. Harry left, and Ron took one more glance at himself in the mirror. He held his arms out as if he were dancing. _Still looks good, and comfortable, too_. He thought in regard to the deep crimson suit. This set was for the wedding himself. The bridesmaids were wearing a soft rose color, and he could imagine himself and Hermione together, dancing at the reception.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and quickly got dressed. "Bloody hell, I'm starving."

He could swear someone said "I heard that!"

* * *

Hermione leaned into Ernand's arms as he pulled her down on top of him. She kissed him back eagerly, feeling his hands slide up her shirt as if to take it off. She slipped the garment over her arms and tossed it aside, then helped him out of his. After a few minutes, not wanting to wait anymore, Ernand snapped his fingers and the rest of their clothing had disappeared.

Hermione moaned as he slipped inside of her. She was already wet for him, and let him help guide her. They hadn't done this position yet, after their intense lovemaking in various other positions before she had been too exhausted. Now she was ready, and soon was setting the pace for them. Ernand kept his hands firmly on her waist, watching as the girl threw her head back as she kept moaning.

It wasn't long before his pace quickened and he came inside of her just as her orgasm started. Not sure if it was complete, he slipped out and brought her hovering over his face and buried his tongue inside her. Her body twisted but he held her in place as he sucked on her most sensitive spot until she finally shattered. He licked her clean before pulling her down to cuddle with him. She soon fell into a gentle sleep.

When Hermione awoke Ernand was sitting at her desk going over some maps and documents. He had enclosed each in a plastic cover and used colored permanent markers to pinpoint routes and places. Hermione walked over to watch, her body still naked. She felt no shame in doing so, with Ernand…he let her embrace the natural form. He was naked, too.

"Is that where Coimbra is?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, there is a public apparition point in Lisbon, but I wouldn't suggest it. There's no telling whose watching, especially since you would have to leave from a public port in Diagon Alley. I took the liberty of buying three tickets to go through the tunnel, once in France you can easily hop on a bus to Portugal. It will be faster going to Lisbon first, as the mountains routes are fewer and non-direct."

"Wow! You really helped us out, here."

"It was nothing. We…I had to do the same wherever I went."

"Your not going to tell me who you were with?"

Ernand shook his head. "Not yet. The time is not right. You will need to find some things out on your own, first."

Hermione nodded. She knew better than to ask if this person was trustworthy, as Ernand certainly knew more than she did… a lot more.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Ron woke with a deep pounding in their heads. Dinner with Charlie had been more than just…dinner. Ron hadn't even noticed the girls were missing until it was too late. They had been taken to the Owl Call, which served a mediocre meal plus a fabulous show. A strip show, to be more exact.

Pitchers of ale and shots of firewhiskey helped complete the meal, as had several lap dances to some of the "stag" party members. While mostly they were for Bill, a couple of girls had given free ones to Harry and one to Ron. Fred, George and Charlie had several themselves. Ron wasn't sure, but hadn't the latter three disappeared for awhile? And hadn't some of the dancers?

Ron shook his head and saw the two hangover potions were by his bedside. Opening one and draining it, he tossed the other to Harry. "We'll be ready for another day of mum's preparations in no time."

"What if I'm still not ready?"

Ron laughed. "No worries, this variety of wondrous potions is the _best _of its kind."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Harry replied as he gulped down his own. By the time he tossed it into the waste basket, Ron was off to the shower. He was back a minute later.

"Bloody hell, there's a line."

_To be continued…_


	5. Seeing Ron Again

_AN: Well, this story just keeps on giving! Obviously its turning out longer than I ever dreamed it would (inside joke within that statement). Thank your reviewers! Keep em' comin'!!! You are my lifeline…er, my muse's lifeline!_

_Communication Via Owl will be updated any day...I posted this first since I have so much more written (try over 5,000 words!) _

_This chapter is dedicated to PureBlood Muggle and her story: From a Muggle's Point of View posted at HPFF and Checkmated. I fell in love with the story and the OFC Caroline who gets together with (sigh!) Charlie Weasley. In fact, when needing to give his girlfriend in this chapter a name, I couldn't give her any other name (even though I have my own Charlie story). And yes, I did notify her that I was "borrowing" the name in tribute._

* * *

**Chapter V: Seeing Ron Again **

When Hermione arrived early that afternoon, the Burrow was a madhouse. People were running here and there, both inside and out. She marveled as the setup outside near the gardens. Everything was set up minus the chairs to be placed in the morning should it rain overnight.

Hermione found Ron and Harry soon enough, as they were outside making sure all the gnomes were kicked out before they set a shield in place to make sure none would return before the wedding.

"Hermione!" Ron called out when he saw her. He ran to hug her, engulfing her into a tight hug. Harry was right behind him, who also hugged her once Ron let her go.

"Harry! Ron! It's so good to finally see you two!" She said. "Everything looks fantastic!"

Ron beamed with pride, as he was one who helped with the outside decorations. He looked over her appearance. She looked…different. And it was more than the form fitting jeans and tank top with a muggle logo she wore, which made her look _brilliant_ to his eyes. Shrugging off the difference to not having seen her in weeks, he took a gentle hold of her arm. "Come on, let's go see the others. Ginny's been dying to see you."

Harry watched them go. Things hadn't been entirely comfortable between him and Ginny yet, although they did have a small talk the other day. She still seemed understanding, but he could feel her hesitation being with him alone. He had decided to give her space, as the three would soon be leaving in search of the remaining Horcrux. _No sense confusing her more_, he thought.

* * *

Later that day Hermione found herself in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley and Ginny with some last minute baking. She had put her hair up earlier to keep it from flying about, and was just taking some goodies from the oven when she heard a crash and a scream. 

"Molly! Are you all right?" She said turning to see if the woman was okay. Ginny already had her wand out and had fixed the broken plate her mum had dropped.

Mrs. Weasley was staring at Hermione. More specifically, her neck. "Ginny, could you go and ask your father when the boys will be ready?"

"But…"

"Now, Ginerva," Ginny quietly left the room. Molly was visibly shaking. "When…Hermione, dear…you've been…you…"

Hermione brought her hand up to the mark Ernand had given her. "You're…you're a keeper?"

Molly nodded. "It's a Weasley thing, dear,…we…we_ all _are."

A silent understanding passed between the two women. Hermione shifted, a bit uncomfortable. She noticed a pinkish tinge on Molly's face.

"Ron…will he know? I mean, will he recognize the mark?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

Molly shook her head. "No, but he does know of the Wraiths and what they do. _All_ my children do. But the mark…that is something that has to be told by a chosen one herself. Or himself."

Hermione inwardly groaned. She had purposely not thought about telling Ron, in fact, she had downright ignored the wandering thoughts. And Ernand had been a good distraction from said thoughts. But the story would have to be told, if they were to ever be together.

She had no idea that the Weasleys were. Hermione reflected on what Ernand had told her about keepers – they kept the information alive but still secret never to be given to others. But who had told or showed Molly their mark? MacGonnagal? Someone else by another Wraith?

She also realized that the young man she had fallen for, of all the men in the world, he was a Weasley – a more powerful force than she'd ever realized.

* * *

At the rehearsal dinner that night, Hermione was dressed once again in the lovely red dress her parents had given her. The same she wore on her "date" with Ernand. She felt slightly guilty for wearing it at the happy occasion. But then this wasn't a date with Ron, it was about Bill and Fleur. She also wore her hair up, feeling confident that no one else would recognize her mark 

Ron's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her arrive at the restaurant, and she couldn't help smile at him shyly. He had arrived early with the twins and Harry to make sure that the reservations were in order. Harry had privately insisted on paying for the meal, as it was the least he could do for the now only slightly struggling family. The twins had contested, as their joke shop had been thriving, but gave in with a "All right, mate, but the drinks are all on us."

"Hermione!" Fred said after exaggerating a gasp. "You look positively edible!" His date nudged him while his mum leaned over two seats from the other side and gave him a whack on the arm. Most of the party hadn't heard the comment as their focus was on the husband and wife to be. George, Charlie and Ginny laughed aloud, while Harry simply looked amused.

Ron was downright pissed. Instead of making a scene, however, he looked up at Hermione as she went to take the open seat next to him and sat down. "You look beautiful, Mione."

"Thank you Ron, you look quite handsome yourself." His ears turned beet red. The twins snorted. Ron was saved when a waiter came to pour everyone's drinks. The Weasley parents had decided to let the youngest members of the party drink as well, for not only was it a happy occasion but with the war looming over their heads, how could they refuse?

After the first toast was made, the group began to chatter about everything from how Bill and Fleur met to Bill's first year at Hogwarts. Stories of the other siblings followed, and Molly couldn't resist telling how she and Ginny saw Harry at the Platform all those years ago, the poor boy not knowing how to get through. Then about the first letter Ron wrote home, only mentioning Harry for a bit before going into a long-winded description of a certain bushy-haired girl the two had met on the train (she left out how Ron called her "annoying"). Ron's ears turned red again as everyone laughed. All except Hermione, who simply laid her hand gently onto his own.

The first course was finally served, and everyone dug in. After finishing Hermione helped the waiter collect her dish. She turned back to find the person sitting opposite her stare at her with a frown. It was Mr. Weasley.

She frowned inwardly, had she said anything to offend him? No, she had simply turned…_Oh, no_! She thought frantically. She had turned toward her left, exposing her right side. Before he had been talking with Charlie and his girlfriend, and now Charlie was staring at her, too. Charlie's girlfriend, Caroline, then asked the two a question and their conversation returned to whatever it was about.

"You should really ask Hermione, Caroline." Arthur replied.

Hermione looked at the group blankly. "Ask me about what?"

"You've been doing research at the Abbey." Arthur stated.

"I've heard that they own an original copy of The Firebird: More than a Dance." Caroling explained "I was wondering why they would have that particular book, since, well, I don't know. It just seems out of place from what I would imagine is in their collection."

Hermione was miffed. She didn't know why everyone knew where she had been doing her work. But still, Caroline was an Order member. A healer, actually. "I didn't peruse all the section, there. What makes you so interested in it?"

"Oh, I don't know…I just have a love for all magical creatures, especially the bird varieties."

"Not dragons?" Charlie teased.

"They both fly, do they not?" Caroline asked as everyone laughed.

The conversation then turned direction, and Hermione was relieved when Harry and Ron started to talk with her about other things. Not that she ordinarily minded talking with Caroline. In fact, she rather liked the witch.

* * *

When the group later apparated to the Burrow, the trio met in Ron's room to discuss their plans to leave. 

"We got everything ready from your list, Hermione." Ron told her proudly, after he warded the room and cast a silencing spell. "And some other items we thought should take with us."

"Great!" She told them. "I hope you didn't have to buy much of anything, no sense letting people get suspicious."

"The twins helped us with that," Harry told her. "And when I was still at the Dursley's, I went and shopped for some things myself."

"How did you pay?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on Ron's bed.

Harry looked slightly ashamed. "I, er, I took some money from my uncle when they were all out. But don't worry! I sent it back once I went to Gringotts!" He added when he saw his friend frown.

"So did you find anything useful? When you were at the Abbey?" Ron asked as he tentatively sat down on his bed next to Hermione. Harry was seated on the bed he used when staying at the Burrow.

"Oh, yes! Loads of helpful information. In fact," She paused, hating that she was about to lie to them. Well, actually, since she first saw Ernand in the Abbey it wasn't a total lie. "I found the location to a Horcrux."

The boys' eyes lit up. "Really?" Ron asked as he jumped a little, closing the small distance between them.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Rowena's locket." Hermione answered for them. "It's in Portugal, and I already have transportation planned to France, where likely we'll catch a bus to Lisbon.

"Why not disapparate from the public station?" Ron asked, not looking forward to muggle transport.

"Because we might be spotted. Even just being recognized could lead to us being found out." Harry commented.

Hermione nodded, then brought out some papers, the ones Ernand had given her, and showed them to the boys.

"So when do we leave?" Ron asked.

"Two days after the wedding, I figure." Harry said. "We'll need to pack the day after."

"And help your mum," Hermione added with a thought.

Ron groaned.

* * *

After bidding the two goodnight, giving each a peck on the cheek, Hermione returned to Ginny's room where she found the girl laying on top of her bed in her night clothes. 

"You're leaving soon, aren't you." The red-haired girl commented without looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"When?" Still the girl stared at the ceiling. Or nothing.

"Two days after the wedding." No sense not telling her, Hermione thought. She knew Harry had said enough without telling Ginny what they were up to.

"I don't see why he won't let me go."

Hermione couldn't answer that one, although she knew why. Only a look of guilt betrayed her knowing.

Ginny decided to change the subject. "So, you and Ron sort things out yet?"

Hermione turned red. Of course, she couldn't tell Ginny about Ernand, or could she? Now that she knew the Weasley's were keepers, there was no betraying Ernand. "No, I'm sure if it does happen, it will be awhile."

Ginny sat up to turn and face the girl, her feet sliding to the floor. "Why? You two don't have any reason to wait! You're going off to who knows were, what's stopping you?"

Hermione lied. "I…I'm still not over last year. Those few months were _wretched_ for me."

"You're lying." The girl softly accused. "I saw the two of you at the funeral, and I know how Ron feels. How he's felt for a long time."

"How long, Ginny?" Hermione asked curiously.

The girl shrugged. "Probably as long as you have. I think he guessed in third year. That's why he insisted upon bringing you to the Quidditch World Cup. In fact, he thought of you before even considering Harry. _ I_ had to bring that idea up."

"You did? He did?" Hermione gasped. She had never even considered the thought. She figured he just invited her to not make her feel left out.

"Oh, yes," Ginny went on, "He certainly did! And then there was Krum the next year…"

"Stop, Ginny. I really don't' want to get into that all over again."

Ginny shrugged. "All right, but I thought you should now. At least let me tell you this: Ron's been absolute nutters waiting for you to come over this summer. I think he's finally ready to tell you how he feels."

If only, Hermione thought. Even though she also hoped that it could hold out a short while longer. Once she and Ernand…were complete.

She remembered his last words to her before she left for the Burrow. She had told him to stay at her house for a few more days before he was going to do more searching.

"_Wear this necklace, Hermione, while we are apart," He told her as he slipped a golden locket around her neck. You will feel it when I am near. When I find news to share with you, or to check on how you are doing, come looking for me. You will know which way to go._

* * *

The trio got off without a hitch. It was as if their leaving was expected – or at least understood. Well, there was quite a bit of crying of course. Mostly by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, the latter of the two waiting in her room for most of the time so that no one would see her tears. A last minute rush down the stairs before flinging herself outside the Burrow to give Harry a big hug and goodbye kiss was the last the trio saw of anyone before disapparating to the London bus terminal. Hermione had to apparate Harry and Ron there individually, since neither had been to the terminal before. She would have driven, but didn't want to leave her parents car at the terminal parking lot. She had apparated to the Burrow the night of the rehearsal dinner. 

The next three days the trio spent either on a bus or waiting for a bus. Once in France they found they had quite a number of hours to wait for one taking them to Lisbon. From there, they had to transfer again before heading up into the mountains where Coimbra was located.

Once they arrived they found a simple yet nice hotel with a large room looking over the Mondego river. Since it was rather late and almost dinner time, the trio decided to rest a bit, get washed up, then head for dinner. They weren't too concerned about Voldemort, as Ernand had explained to Hermione (in between rounds of sex) that the Dark Lord had magicked the piece of his soul into the locket, not knowing where it was himself – only that it existed. They guessed that without knowing, he likely saw this piece the least threat to being discovered.

"_Is that why you want us to go there first? A test-run? To see how we manage?" She had asked him._

_Ernand chuckled. "You are infuriating with your assumptions. Now, turn back over. I want to watch you climax this time._

Hermione was the first in the shower, and she lay down on one of the twin beds where Harry had been as he was now taking his turn in the shower. Ron lay fast asleep on the other, and Hermione found herself watching him for a few minutes – how different he was in sleep compared to Ernand (not that she was comparing the two) - before falling asleep herself.

* * *

After a wonderfully light dinner at a local pizza café alongside the river, the three friends walked back to their hotel. By the time they reached their room, a light argument over who was sleeping in which bed was taking place. 

"You two are boys, so you should stay in the larger bed while I sleep in the smaller one." Hermione kept insisting.

"There is no way I'm sharing a bed with a bloke, Mione." Ron spat back. He then turned to Harry apologetically. "Er, no offence, mate."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Believe me, none taken. Look, why don't you two share? Or I can take the floor, I'm used to it."

Hermione turned toward her best friend who was more like a brother to her. "There is no way you're doing that, Harry. You and I can share."

"What the bloody hell is wrong sharing with me?" Ron asked, turning red at what he had just said.

Hermione blushed as well, but didn't turn to face him. "Fine, as long as we get a good night's rest." She said, too tired to argue anymore. She pulled out her night clothes and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, then, it's settled." Ron said, still embarrassed.

"That's a fine way of getting a girl to sleep with you," Harry joked. "You sure you're up…er, able to handle it?"

Ron turned even redder than he already was. "Nothing too it." He stammered. "I'll, er, just enlarge it. The bed, I mean. For Mione's sake."

Harry laughed as he changed, not minding that Ron was there. The two were used to changing in the boys' dormitories in front of each other, not to mention sharing a room at the Burrow for the last few summers.

"You better get changed, too, before Hermione comes out." They heard the wash basin turn on, knowing she was probably washing her face and brushing her teeth.

"Er, right, mate." Ron said as he got his own things and changed in record time. He quickly got under the covers, as Harry did the same in his bed.

A few minutes later Hermione came out and quickly got in on the opposite side of Ron, staying much too far to the side for Ron's liking.

**Next chapter: Hermione says a word in front of the boys they'd never thought she'd say!!!**

_The next two chapters are almost complete, but I'd like some feedback. Please? Seriously, this is turning into quite the adventure, no? Just wait…Boy, never thought I'd get into writing about the hunt for Horcrux. Blame or thank my muse ;)_


	6. Finding the Fountain

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Finding the Fountain**

The next morning, after having breakfast consisting of leftover pizza warmed in the room's microwave, the three teens headed off up the hill toward the Universidad de Coimbra. Ernand had told Hermione that the gardens were located on top of the hill, near the university, although they weren't on the map.

After a long trek, they finally found themselves within a block of the University. It had been easy to spot from their hotel, so getting there was no problem. But it was warm already on this summer morning, and the trio were quite out of breath.

"There, that must be it." Hermione said pointing. They soon entered the gardens and found that it was much larger than they expected. All Hermione knew was that they needed to find the fountain, not sure if there was more than one.

When they finally found it, there was no doubt. It was beautiful, yet simple in design. Although it appeared new, perhaps a hundred years at oldest, there was something ancient in its appearance. Small, intricate designs were at the base, seeming unimportant. Still, Hermione examined them with interest.

"So now what?" Ron asked. "It doesn't look like anything's here." He looked into the water, as if expecting to find something.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Seeing if the symbols mean anything. I didn't study so hard in Runes for nothing, you know."

"Those mean something?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "They don't appear to, but whoever built this fountain must have put some hidden meaning in them. Still, I've never seen anything like it.

"Well, if anyone can figure it out, you can." Ron said.

Hermione beamed at the compliment, but kept her attention on the markings.

"Someone's coming." Harry whispered. The three sat casually on the fountain's edge, making small talk as a young couple walked by.

When they were gone Hermione quickly got out a small notebook and began drawing the figures.

"Why are you doing that, Mione?" Ron asked. Harry, too, looked at her in question.

"In case we can't figure it out. We can't exactly spend all day here, we can take the drawings with us back to the hotel." The two nodded. "Why don't you boys go look around. If you see anything else, come back and tell me." They nodded again then left.

* * *

Once alone Hermione went to work on drawing the figures. But her thoughts kept going back to Ernand. Their last night had been completely different from the first.

_After showing Hermione the map and giving her travel details, the two had thrown on some clothes and went downstairs to eat. Finding not much of anything, since Hermione was leaving the next day, they had ordered a pizza. Ernand had not actually eaten one, not the kind popularized during the past century, and was delighted with the new style. _

_After they were finished they went to see what was on the TV set, but it appeared Ernand had other things in mind. Before Hermione even had a chance to turn on the set, he turned her over on the couch and pulled down her drawstring shorts. He knew she wore nothing underneath and gave her a long lick. Satisfied that she was wet, he took out his cock and thrust it inside of her. It all happened so fast for Hermione, and she was so surprised that she nearly fell over the side of the couch. _

"_Tonight it will be all about fucking." He told her. "Nothing gentle about it. Should you wish to dominate, then I will help teach you. Or, you may surprise me." _

_And she had._

Hermione shook herself from the memory when she heard voices approaching. It was Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, did you hear us?"

Hermione blinked, continuing her gaze at the fountain. "Sorry, mates, I was just thinking about sex."

"What?!!" Both boys cried out.

Hermione blinked again…she couldn't believe what was right in front of her! "Six! The number six is depicted in ancient runes quite closely that stone here." She said pointing. _Whew! _She thought and then looked again closer at the stone. It was indeed very similar to the number 6 she'd had learned in various forms from Runes. "Oh, this is surely a clue! I'll just finish up here, then we'll be off. I have an Ancient Runes text I saw referenced in the Abbey with our things back at the hotel. It shouldn't take long." She hurried and scribbled out the best she could in record time. Thankfully her thoughts had wandered for too long and she'd already completed drawing half the carvings.

* * *

The boys were curiously silent as they made the trek back down the hill. Hermione had been secretly hoping they'd have this wrapped shortly after lunch, as she wanted to look around the University. She had heard from the hotel clerk that part of the sites included an old library, and whether or not it contained magical books was beside the point. She simply wanted to _look _at them.

Ron was in a tizzy. He could have sworn the word "sex" came out of Hermione's mouth, and his thoughts were growing mad with desire. He would have to make a move soon, even if his intentions toward her were completely honorable.

Harry couldn't help but notice the flushed look on Ron's face. Hell, even he was feeling rather warm. Even though his heart belonged to Ginny, there was something quite alluring about hearing the word fall from those lips.

Hermione was ahead of them by several paces, clearly trying not to have any excuse to look at them. This alone made Harry wonder if she really had said the word "sex" and wondered further if the number "six" was a coincidence or purposeful mistake. Then again, Hermione Granger_ never_ made mistakes.

It was definitely a coincidence, Harry decided when they later looked through Hermione's book and, sure enough, the figure looked similar to the sacred number.

Hermione had conjured an unfamiliar spell to make duplicate, ghost copies of the book and her drawings so that all three could look for matches or near matches. Harry had a vague memory of a Charms class where some of the students had "misplaced" or "forgotten" their texts. The professor had done the very same spell to make ghost copies appear for the remainder of class. Had Hermione memorized or copied the spell for later use? The incident had happened way back in fourth year, when everyone's mind was on the TriWizard Tournament.

Several hours later the trio had decided that many of the carvings were meaningless…or as Hermione said herself, likely distracters. Definite translations were words such as key, three, hour, glass, nine, and turn, as well as the already translated six. Glass had come after hour, so they had guessed that meant hourglass. Suspected words were after, midnight (or high moon), below, and alter (or was it pillar?). They marked these on her original drawing using a pencil.

* * *

They had worked for many hours, and it was Ron's stomach growling that had to tell them it was near dinner time. Ron wanted to return to the pizza restaurant, but Hermione insisted to try something new. "Just in case, we don't want anyone able to recognize us." She reasoned.

They found a quaint little tavern after heading the opposite direction they had the night before, and were served a much heartier meal.

"I think we need to return to the fountain," She explained. "Tonight."

Ron groaned. He didn't want to go up the blasted hill again, especially since Hermione was insistent upon returning there for the first open tour of the library the next morning. But she was somehow sure they needed to be there at the moon's highest hour, as that was the interpretation she had made after Harry originally marking it as "midnight". Harry had immediately agreed, and they had replaced his word on her original drawing where they had placed the other words.

Ron had been the first to point out that the only carvings they had deciphered out were placed in a kind of order. Like chess, he was brilliant for noting such strategies. "Here," He had said pointing, "The first word we have is here, carving number three. Then again, at five, but not again until nine. It starts again at fifteen, seventeen, then twenty-one."

"Oh!" Hermione said catching on. Just like three and nine are the odd number in the three-six-nine series, but instead of the six in between they've placed the rune at the next odd number. Very clever, if I do say so myself."

"And you know clever the best, Mione." Ron said, blushing.

Harry had rolled his eyes, noticing Hermione blush as well. He couldn't wait for the two to get their feelings sorted out. He couldn't help but miss Ginny, but he knew this adventure wasn't hers to take. No matter how much she felt she deserved to go, it had to be the infamous Trio. And Ron and Hermione had been with him since the beginning of it all. He remembered the first time they all met on the train. Who knew it would lead to all of this?

Harry brought his attention back to his meal, which he had somehow finished during his musings. Hermione was already reaching into her purse, but he put his arm out to stop her. "No, let me get it. You got us here, Hermione."

"But you paid for the hotel, Harry."

Ron suddenly felt left out – and was inwardly embarrassed. If only he could pay for such luxuries, but the little money he had was to be kept for emergencies. Hermione and Harry had insisted, as each was able to draw upon funds from their parents, or in Harry's case, the funds his parents left him.

* * *

Once they had determined the highest moon time, they set up the hill once again an hour before. Hermione had taken another copy of the notes, this time copying the translated figures and their meanings only. She had also hesitantly used her wand to transfigure a bar of hotel soap into an hourglass. They had decided to use as little magic as possible, even though they were in another country and likely there were other witches and wizards about.

She also wished they had a real hourglass, but as Harry pointed out, if the makers of the code were magical then likely it wouldn't make a difference. She had scoffed at his remark, but readily agreed. She had guessed herself that the hourglass needed three, six, and nine turns, as the numbers had come in sequence after turn and hourglass respectively.

Luckily they had also taken Harry's invisibility cloak with them, and had used it before entering the gardens. Before leaving the hotel, Hermione had cast glamour charms on them to make them somewhat unrecognizable. Harry had gone up the hill first, Ron and Hermione following ten minutes later.

The trio waited in some bushes near the fountain, and once they were sure they were alone and the time came, they set to work and its base. As Hermione set out the hourglass, she thought she felt her necklace tingle. _Oh, no!_ She thought. _Not now!_ She cautiously looked around, but saw and heard nothing. Then again, would she actually spot Ernand immediately if he was there? With Harry and Ron at her side? Ignoring the call, she continued, feeling nothing more. _Perhaps it was just nerves._

Looking up she saw that it was time of the high noon. Remembering the rune for after, she waited a few minutes before taking hold of the object. She turned it upside down, then upright, then down again. She paused, Harry and Ron waiting anxiously, then turned it six times. Finally, she turned it nine times. Nothing happened yet.

Then a sound was made from the base of the pillar beneath the headstone at the top of the fountain.

Hermione got up, leaving the invisibility cloak with Ron and Harry still underneath. She could see them peeking out, but still went ahead, wading in the water as silently as she could, and saw that a stone had moved slightly. She tugged on it, but it wouldn't move. "Harry, Ron, someone help me." She whispered as loud as she dared.

The two scrambled forth, not minding the water themselves. With all three pulling and tugging, they finally wretched the stone free. Inside was a tiny compartment which contained a lone wooden box. Hermione gasped.

"You open it, Hermione." Harry insisted. "You found it, it's only right."

Hermione opened the box and found what they had been looking for. She carefully removed it.

"Let's get out of here," Ron said, taking a cautious look around. "We should apparate back to our room, don't know why we didn't do it before." Even though he knew the answer, they didn't know who might be wondering the romantic gardens at such an hour.

Harry picked up his cloak, wishing he and Ron had thought clearly to use it when Hermione went to pry the stone. Ron and Hermione pushed it back into place, and the three covered themselves before disapparating.

* * *

Once back in their room, a nervous Hermione excused herself to the bathroom after handing Harry Rowena's locket. Once inside she took out the necklace Ernand gave her. She felt nothing. Wondering if she should call him, she decided against it. He told her only in an emergency, and likely Ron and Harry would get worried if she was "gone" for too long. Besides, she didn't really know how.

She sighed, then decided to make use of her time and got ready for bed. Without thinking she got undressed and let the tub fill with hot water, deciding on taking a bath. Getting in she could already feel the days events slipping away.

When she got out, Hermione realized she had forgotten her sleep clothes. She wrapped a towel around her and went to retrieve them. Harry and Ron, who had been playing exploding snap, turned to see their friend wearing next to nothing. The set exploded in both their faces without either of the boys realizing it.

Although clearly embarrassed, Hermione felt herself smirk a little. She grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom, letting the door shut behind her. It was the "snap" that broke the two boys out of their trance.

"Blimey, Harry."

"Um, yeah…shall we play again?

"Did you see that, Harry?" Ron was still mesmerized by what he saw, while Harry had composed himself. Suddenly Ron felt very hot inside the cool room, which had its windows open and the fan going. _Those legs, those shoulders, her breasts and hips_, Ron thought of the way the towel was barely covering her mature figure.

"Ron? You all right? I've dealt the cards, you know." Harry smirked as his friend. He wondered how the two would sleep that night. Well, at least Ron.

Sure enough. Ron tossed and turned, hardly noticing how his dreams were affecting him. In them he and Hermione were rowing (again) but then the scene turned passionate. He woke with a start when Hermione hit him with her pillow, then asking if he'd had a nightmare. He was grateful for the darkness, as he was sure his ears and cheeks were burning red.

He fell asleep again easily enough, and this time had a much more romantic dream about the girl he loved. They were kissing, and it was just after the battle. Everyone around them was in the midst of high celebration. Suddenly they were in a room, alone, confessing their undying love for one another. Little did he know, but Hermione was having the same dream. Ron woke to find her still sleeping, a smile on her face. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, and her cheeks instantly turned pink at finding him staring at her.


	7. The Second Hunt

**Chapter VII: The Second Hunt**

_Last time:_

_Ron tossed and turned, hardly noticing how his dreams were affecting him. In them he and Hermione were rowing (again) but then the scene turned passionate. He woke with a start when Hermione hit him with her pillow, then asking if he'd had a nightmare. He was grateful for the darkness, as he was sure his ears and cheeks were burning red._

_He fell asleep again easily enough, and this time had a much more romantic dream about the girl he loved. They were kissing, and it was just after the battle. Everyone around them was in the midst of high celebration. Suddenly they were in a room, alone, confessing their undying love for one another. Little did he know, but Hermione was having the same dream. Ron woke to find her still sleeping, a smile on her face. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, and her cheeks instantly turned pink at finding him staring at her._

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning, Ron. Is Harry up yet?" She paused, then heard the light snored made by their best friend. "Oh, well, I guess I'll just get up. We should get an early start before going to the University."

"What about the locket? Shouldn't we try and figure out how to destroy it?"

Hermione thought for a moment. They had already discussed this. None of them really knew how to destroy the Horcrux pieces, just that they needed to do so. Hermione wondered if Ernand could help out with this, and hoped he would contact her soon so that she could ask. The only thing they knew for certain was that they were going to have to be even more careful with the item until doing so. But then, wasn't what they were doing dangerous enough? And what would be the next Horcrux to search for?

* * *

It was during their tour at the Universidad that Hermione felt her necklace again. This time the signal was much stronger and, thankfully, the trio were at the end of their last tour. Hermione had wanted to save the library for last, and they were just about to exit the library doors when she felt it. 

"Er, guys, I forgot that I wanted to check something out at the gardens before we go back down the hill."

She knew what their response would be. In fact, she was counting on it.

"But Mione, I'm hungry!" Ron started. "It's already past noon."

"I know, I'll meet the two of you down at the pizza café, all right?" She replied.

Harry looked at her, and she wasn't sure if he was curious or suspicious. "You think it's safe?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's Saturday. There are dozens of people around. Of course it is. I'll just linger behind another group." She lied.

The boys seemed to believe her. "But you'll be down soon, right Mione? We have to check out by one."

"Then you two go do that and I'll meet you at the café entrance."

The two boys nodded then headed down the hill. Hermione waited for a group to head toward the gardens, and seemingly followed them. She slowed her pace as the group entered through the gate, leaving it open for her. Hermione smiled at the last to pass through, an elderly gentleman.

Once inside, she glanced around, pass a glance at the direction the boys went. They were no longer in sight. When she turned she found Ernand right in front of her. He took hold of her chin and kissed her passionately. Time stopped as she melted into the kiss, feeling her knees go weak again, as they had during the first.

Knowing that this wasn't the time to speak pleasantries Ernand cut to the chase. "Did you find it?" He asked. He led her by the hand over to a nearby bench. The two sat, as if lovers enjoying the gardens (AN: I was there…plenty of smooching couples).

She nodded as he leaned into her ear in order to whisper.

"I cannot stay long, I have actually projected myself here. My human form is in limbo where I left it."

"Which is where?"

Ernand frowned. "Somewhere I cannot disclose to you yet. There is still work to be done, but I have a lead on the next two Horcrux. We're going after one. The other, I thought I should tell you about. But you will need to move quickly. The next bus leaves Coimbra at three. You will need to start traveling to Budapest. There is a castle near the Piatra Craiului forest region, quite abandoned by appearances."

He stopped so that he could kiss her again. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because of need, or because more tourists walked by. _Perhaps both_, she thought.

Once they were gone, he continued. "You cannot enter the castle by the gates, Voldemort may have guards posted there. We believe it is where he has hidden the cup once belonging to Helga Hufflepuff. However, back in the 15th Century there were rumors of a tunnel built for escape reasons some 500 years before that. It is said that it leads to a pass between two mountains, the names were not given by my source. Find the entrance, and you will find a safer route into the castle."

"But what if Voldemort knows of this tunnel?"

Ernand smirked. "He does not. I only know through another wraith. He swears that no one has used the tunnel in at least 300 years. If the Dark Lord knew of it, he would have used it by now. Once you arrive in Budapest, contact me through your necklace."

"How do I do that? You never told me how I can."

"Think of me. Picture me in your mind, but make sure your physical self is in a safe place. You will then project a part of yourself to wherever I am." He paused for a moment, Hermione wondered if perhaps he knew she would likely see who he was working with. "I plan to contact you nightly once you enter the forest. It will be several days journey. Now, you remember your trip to the Americas?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. I recall you went camping with your parents, and it wasn't your first time." Hermione nodded again. "Make use of what you know about surviving in the woods. You will need it. Now, I must go." He leaned in and kissed her one more time. He couldn't tell her what being in a physical body was doing to him. He missed her. He'd never missed anyone before.

Hermione smiled at him then bid him goodbye. There was no one around, and he simply vanished before her.

* * *

That evening, when the three arrived in Lisbon and new decision had been made. Harry had already known about a Horcrux possibly located in Eastern Europe, and wanted to question why Hermione was set on Budapest but she simply told him that she had found enough information while doing her research. 

"But why didn't you tell us this before, Hermione?" Harry had asked.

"Because we were coming here." Hermione simply stated. Harry frowned, but left it alone for the time being. He and Ron were used to Hermione knowing everything before they did, so why bother now?

The new plans came into play at the terminal when they saw the exhaustive schedule to Budapest, which would take a week. Unless they took the train. That's when Hermione had the idea.

"We'll borrow a car."

"But Mione, we don't have papers or credit to rent one. And wouldn't our names appear on the papers?"

"They would if we were to rent one. And as far as our names, we have to show documents in most countries anyway." She didn't remind Harry that they had charmed their passports to give false names. "Besides, I said borrow, not rent."

The two boys looked at her in question. She rolled her eyes. "I have family in France. My cousin will loan us his. He hardly uses it, anyway. I'll call him now and tell him when to meet us at the station near his house. This way you two can organize our gear while I'm driving."

Ron stared at her as if finally paying attention to her and Harry. "You drive?"

"Of course I do! Why else would we borrow a car?"

Ron shrugged.

"Now, you two need to apparate back to England for the rest of our gear. I suggest we do it at my cousin's. Likely we'll need to rest, so I'll cover for you while you're gone."

The three then settled into their seats while waiting for the next bus. They had arrived in Lisbon at 7pm, and the next and last bus to France left at 10pm. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

Hermione was right (again). Her cousin was more than willing to lend her his car. She promised to have it tuned and full of gas when she returned it, and kindly let him know that she wasn't sure how long that would be. 

Jean had shrugged. "It's not like I'll be using it until returning to University in September, so as long as I have it by then, I'm good." He said in a thick, French accent.

Jean knew nothing of his cousin being a witch, and so it had been more difficult "hiding" the missing presence of the boys while they went back to the Burrow for their "survival" gear. Jean kept wanting to bring the boys food or a drink while they were resting, being the good host and all, but Hermione kept distracting him until she heard a crack, knowing they'd finally returned.

"What was that?" Jean asked.

"What was what?" Hermione said, batting her eyes as it hearing nothing.

Jean shook his head. "I must have had too much to drink last night."

Hermione laughed. "Or enough right now!" She then excused herself to take her own rest, and by dusk the three were finally on their way.

Ron and Harry kept wanting to help Hermione drive, but she wouldn't hear of it. "No, the only driving you two have done is in a flying car, and besides, the car was entrusted in my care, not yours."

By midnight the girl was too tired to drive anymore, and so they stopped off for a few hours rest before starting again. Harry had sat up in watch, Ron taking over once they needed to stop again. This continued until they finally made it to Budapest, where they stopped for a hearty meal and to buy a map that contained information about the forest regions. Hermione went over it while they ate, and found a good spot to park the car. "Luckily it's one of the few areas in Europe where people can enjoy good camping and backpacking, so we won't be alone and the car won't stick out." She explained.

The boys simply nodded, neither really knowing what muggle camping was like. But they had all stayed in a tent before, and worn a framed backpack, except for Hermione who had gone backpacking and owned an internal frame. They also stopped to buy extra food supplies and filled up their water containers. They bought a large one, and shrunk it as they'd already done with the other large and heavier items.

* * *

After camping at the trailhead the first night, the trio set off after an early breakfast. Each lifted their packs onto their backs, struggling as they tried to adjust the weight. They weren't heavy for Hermione, who was rather used to lugging around heavy tombs and muggle books, but still weighed a good thirty to forty pounds each (Don't ask me to change metric system – and usually packs can start off much heavier so they have it easy). 

Ron had helped Hermione read the map the night before, and he was able to point out that only two mountains seemed to form a pass that was likely the best mark for a hidden tunnel. Hermione and Harry agreed, and so the trio had determined their first course. It was over ten miles away (that I know is 16 kilometers – hah!). The two mountains peaks were visible from their starting point, and snow capped each peak. Not knowing how much snow they would have to trek through, they figured the pass could take one or two days to reach.

As luck was on their side, they found the pass the first day scattered with a only a few snow patches. The rest was free and clear and they could set to work. Hermione took out her wand and cast a shield so that no one could see them from a distance. It was a weak shield, but no sense setting off any alarms. Even though Ernand had promised her that Voldemort knew nothing of the tunnel.

By the time the sun was starting to set they had found nothing. Hermione was frustrated and looked at the map again. Then a thought struck her. Ernand had told her the tunnel led to a pass between two mountains. He never said that the entrance would be in the pass. Looking up at the two peaks around them, she saw that one seemed rather flat while the other had large boulders scattered about. Was the entrance hidden higher in the second mountain?

She quickly shared her thoughts with the boys, who agreed that they needed to search higher. If they still found nothing, then they would find route to a lesser seeming pass. As darkness settled, they decided to have supper and start again early in the morning.

They had set up their tent lower in the trees, and made their way down the hill to begin cooking. Just then Hermione felt her necklace. Ernand was calling her.

"You boys start, I need to, er,…"

"No problem, Mione. We'll take care of things here." Ron told her as Harry fetched their food.

Hermione nodded and took some toilet paper wrapped inside a plastic bag with her. She wound her way through some trees and found Ernand waiting for her. He smirked.

"Going to the loo, 'Mione'?"

Hermione frowned. "That's Ron's name for me."

"You're not his, yet." He growled as he took her into another mind-blowing kiss. "Just remember that. We still have one night together."

Hermione felt shaken. Was Ernand jealous? Wasn't that not of his nature as a Wraith? She remembered him telling her that taking a human form meant he had to endure certain physical changes. Had his emotions started to evolve as well? She shook her head from the thought. There was nothing to be done for it now, but the sooner they found all the Horcrux and destroyed them, then she could go on with her life.

Hermione quickly updated Ernand on where things stood. He nodded, then agreed that going higher was a good move. "Look for anything unusual, perhaps something that would keep people from sight when immediately entering or exiting the tunnel."

They talked for a few more brief minutes, and then he was gone. Hermione took the time to actually go to the bathroom, and then returned where the boys had supper already cooking.


	8. The Lost Tunnel

_AN: Don't worry, Ernand will be back soon for Hermione…I just wanted the trio to have a little adventure and up the stakes with Ron a bit. Make that "poor ickle ronniekins"!_

* * *

**Chapter VIII: The Lost Tunnel**

The next morning the trio headed up higher into the mountains after transfiguring their spare shoes into snowshoes. The terrain was quite treacherous at times and more than once Hermione lost her balance. Ron was quick to catch her, but even he had to watch his footing at time. Harry almost fell into a hole, and Hermione had made them stop to further examine it. Sadly, it was just that – a hole.

"Maybe we should try searching another pass." Ron said as he bit into his lunch.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think its here. If we haven't found anything by tomorrow, we'll try the next day."

Ron nodded. Harry simply sat staring at his food. A roll with some meat slices in it.

"Harry, you need to eat." Hermione told him.

"Not hungry." He replied.

"Doesn't matter. It's cold up here, and we're using all our energy." She said a matter of factly. "We'll try the other side once we're done here."

Harry grumbled then took a bite.

As they packed up and hoisted their packs back on, Hermione suddenly stared along the ridge that formed from the side up into other peaks. "What if it isn't a door we're looking for?"

The two boys stared at her.

"I mean, what if it's something else…we only know that that the tunnel leads here, but nothing was said about where the door was. Actually, it's just supposed to be…"

Ron suddenly raced back to the rock he had been sitting against. He had felt the ridge of something bother his lower backside throughout his meal, but hadn't bothered moving since it was so cold. "Look!" He said pointing. Sure enough, it seemed to be a carving.

Hermione gasped. "We need to dig more." She said in reference to all the snow. She got down on her knees next to Ron and the two started digging at the snow.

Harry looked out around them. "We're completely covered here. There's no one to see us even without the shield."

Hermione nodded, but continued a figure emerged on the rock. It was a royal crest. "This is it! It has to be! Harry, look for more."

After an hour the trio had found three more, seeming to form trail of sorts. By nightfall they found themselves having followed the ridge toward another peak which was shadowed by the other. Knowing they were close but couldn't continue, they marked their spot and then headed for lower ground to find a place to set up for the night. Once in the forest again they were out of the snow.

* * *

When they had finished dinner, Harry and Ron set for getting ready for bed. Their tent and bags had been set up before they started cooking, and now the boys were left wondering why Hermione wasn't getting in the tent to change yet. 

"I just want to do some light reading," She told them as she pointed to the book on her lap. She had taken her old headlamp out and put in around her head (the best source for light when out there for days). She opened the book to a marked page and began reading, waiting for her necklace to cast its signal.

About an hour later she felt it. She had heard the boys start snoring a while before, and carefully got up to leave. Seeing the tissue paper nearby (the boys left it carelessly about), she took it in case they awoke and saw her gone.

"We found it, well, actually, a trail of markings." She told Ernand in a whisper a few minutes later. She had traveled quite a distance into the forest but still worried about voices carrying. "We believe they lead to the entrance.

He nodded. "My wraith contact called to me today. He said there are quite a few people stationed around the castle, but only found three Deatheaters inside. There are also a few people tending to the castle, so you'll have to be very careful inside. He checked the tunnel, too, but didn't find anyone in it or nearby. He also told me that the tunnel leads into a servants quarters, one that is not being used. He doesn't know where the Horcrux is, but does know that they are guarding the library and one of the upstairs bedrooms quite carefully."

A few minutes later, Hermione set back for camp.

Meanwhile, Ron had awoken and decided to check on Hermione. Not seeing her reading lamp on, he carefully got out of the tent, wand ready in his hand.

He looked around, but saw nothing. He listened for any signs of danger, but only heard the sounds of nature…and something else? Worry started to set in just as Hermione suddenly came through the trees without her lamp on.

"Where were you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Using the loo!" She answered abruptly. But her flushed cheeks told him something else.

"I thought I heard voices."

"You were mistaken, Ronald." She replied.

Something was not right, Ron thought. "Are you coming to bed now?"

Hermione nodded. "Just let me put my book away."

Hermione followed Ron into the tent a few minutes later. Like the other nights they had spent, Hermione's bag was placed in the middle of her two friends. She unzipped her jacket after taking off her shoes, and then crawled into her bag. Tomorrow was going to be quite the day. Dangerous.

* * *

As they were packing up the next day, Hermione reminded Harry and Ron to keep their headlamps in their pockets. 

"You mean the torches, Mione?"

"Muggles call them headlamps, at least, the camping kind. They'll be the best sources of light in the tunnel." While hers was more of quality, the boys had to pick theirs up at the market.

The boys finished packing the only items they needed for the tunnel while Hermione hid the rest of their belongings and cast a spell over them.

Before they set off Hermione went to the "loo" again, after the boys did the same, and Ron took the opportunity to tell Harry what happened the night before.

"I'm telling you, Harry, I heard her talking to someone."

Harry frowned. "Ron, you can't be suggesting that Hermione is a traitor?"

"No! Of course not! But I know I heard something."

"Perhaps it was nothing. Or maybe she's been contacting Ginny. I know I lost my mirror sometime ago, after Ginny tried to convince me to take it. I asked her if she had the other, but she never replied."

"When did Ginny say this?" It was news to Ron.

Harry turned red. "Er, it was when I first arrived and tried talking with her those couple of times. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I really didn't see the point."

Ron thought about it and figured it to be the only logical explanation. Hermione must have Harry's mirror. "Would explain why she always goes off for quite awhile." He whispered to Harry. "And the time she stayed behind to go in the gardens. Maybe she did it then, too! Maybe she's just trying to let Ginny know we're okay."

Little did the boys know, but Hermione heard their conversation. Relief came when Harry mentioned the mirror. She hoped they wouldn't confront her, as she knew she couldn't lie very well to them. And if they thought otherwise, she couldn't tell them about Ernand and would have to risk their distrust. Would it ever come to that? Hermione shook her head. No, their friendship was solid. She would have to make them believe something, however. Maybe it would be the truth. In a matter of speaking.

* * *

The three trekked up the mountain once again, knowing this was likely the final time. 

"I found it!" Harry cried an hour later. He had been digging in the snow while Hermione and Ron went to see if there was yet another marking even though they were sure they had found the final one. The two scrambled over to where Harry was and got their day packs on.

Harry and Ron opened the trap door as Hermione got out her headlamp and cast the light inside. They saw a small ladder but couldn't see the bottom of the shaft.

"Whose first?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go," Ron offered. He got out his own torch and used to help him look down during his descent. The ladder was still strong yet rusty, and he told his friends that it would still carry all their weight.

Hermione went next, then Harry who closed the door above them. He paused as he did, then called to Hermione who was only a few steps down. "Should I cast a spell to cover it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it was snowing when we left and it looked as if a storm is coming, so we should be fine. We don't want it to be too heavy, in case we need to leave this way."

"What about disapparating out?" He asked. But he knew the answer. If Voldemort had in fact left the castle guarded, then likely wards were put up to prevent apparating within or disapparating out of the castle. He noticed that Hermione was already continue down the ladder and followed suit.

The descent took quite some time and Hermione called out when they reached 100. As the one in the middle, she was in charge of this task. They needed to know, just in case.

When they reached the bottom Hermione told them it was exactly 384 (an: the exact number I gave suggestion for Hermione's seat in Falling for Celebrity II – thought I would use it here :P).

"We're going to have a heck of a climb up if we need to leave this way."

"Better leaving without them knowing we're here at all," Hermione said. She couldn't tell them what Ernand had told her, but would have to find some way of them finding out that Deatheaters were protecting the cup.

"Wait," She told the boys who were ready to continue their journey. "We don't know if we'll be able to use magic inside the castle without being detected. We should make a cup, just like the one we need to take." She took off her pack and reached inside, then pulled out her toothbrush. "Harry, can you make this look exactly like the one Dumbledore showed you?"

Harry nodded. He took his wand out and easily cast the spell. Hermione and Ron marveled at the cup. "Good thing we were able to do this here. Don't think I would have fancied going back up those steps again."

"Me neither, mate." Ron added as Hermione nodded. They had already agreed to not leave each others site again once entering the tunnel. This included any bathroom breaks. All modesty would have to be forgotten from hereon. (an: Hey, you know what it's like going out with a buddy in the wilderness when said buddy is a student as I'm usually the only female instructor? I do! Modesty is out!)

Hermione had figured that wizards weren't used to muggle technology, and wouldn't be tracking them. To save battery power, even though they took spares, they only used one headlamp to forge ahead. Wands were out, just in case.

* * *

They walked down the tunnel for what seemed hours. A noise startled them, it was only a rat but Hermione jumped and Ron tentatively took her hand. None of them were anxious to find out what other creatures lurked about, but they did occasionally shine the light around to make sure nothing was amiss. They also saw a few carvings along the wall, and at first the boys wanted to ignore them in order to make it to the castle. Hermione insisted that they try and read them, but in the dark it was hopeless. And Harry and Ron wouldn't wait for her to drag her "torch" out. 

They traveled up and down, left and right, sometimes small, rough steps were laid out on the tunnel floor. Ron almost tripped over the first one, and was more cautious after that. Eventually they came across a long circular staircase before finally coming across a door. It had no handle or anything on it, and the three searched for some sort of hidden release to open it.

It was Hermione who finally did, and the door opened without a sound. They paused, not sure what they would find on the other side. They turned off the flashlight and stepped forward. Nothing happened. No Deatheaters waiting, nothing. Hermione was the first to go forward, and they found themselves in a closet.

Only a few discarded items from long ago remained in it, enough to help their comfort it they should find the need to spend the night. Hermione shivered at the thought. No, they had to get out of there. Apparating to the location of their gear and then to the car was their plan. Hopefully no one would suspect them escaping to such a nearby location. She took a quick glance at her watch. It was only mid-afternoon. Plenty of time.

Once they were certain no one was nearby, they entered the servant's chamber from the closet door. The room was empty except for a bed with blankets on it from long ago. Ernand had told her the castle had been vacant for only a couple of decades, so it really wasn't surprising.

"I'll go check out the area." Harry offered in a low voice. "We need to know if this area has gone unused."

"Look for dust and prints, Harry." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded. "Likely those that are here are using the more…prestigious rooms."

Hermione wanted to offer that there were only a few people likely in the castle, but then he would ask how she knew.

As if wondering about the same thing, "If only we knew how many of them are here," Ron said.

Hermione nodded, and he figured she was probably thinking the same. Harry donned his invisibility cloak on and slowly opened the door, his wand ready, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

Hermione pulled out her own wand, but after a few minutes decided to sit on the bed. It was near enough the trap door, and she mentally thought of a strong locking spell to ward the door in case they needed to make a hasty retreat. She then decided to remind Ron of the same spell, in case she didn't have a chance to say it quickly enough…or not at all.

* * *

Harry wandered around the corridor outside after muttering a spell over his feet and his breath. He wanted to get a good feel for the layout before taking his friends out here with him. Everything was as empty as the bedroom, only a few disregarded items and furniture about in the room and nothing in the corridors except a couple of old boxes. He didn't dare open them now, and continued on. As Hermione had suggested, he noted the thickness of dust on everything and kept checking for consistency. 

Harry stopped when he heard something from down the hall, leading to what he expected was a main section of the castle. He proceeded cautiously, minding where he was. He didn't want to get lost.

As he got closer he realized that voices were coming from the main kitchen. There were two men, one sitting and one cleaning something in the sink. They were dressed like muggles, the kind who didn't frequent the cities too much. He was surprised to hear them speaking English, but only one seemed to have an accent so he figured the other didn't know the native language.

"I'm telling you, Cain," The one with the accent said. "Don't care what they say. I'm going home tonight. I miss my wife, and my daughter is going back to the University after the weekend."

"They shouldn't mind, they're only paying us to clean and tend to the castle, don't know what the bloody hell they're doing here." The other said in a British accent.

"Wonder what's so important with the castle that they want us here. No one has come snooping around. The bloody castle has been deserted for some time. Although some say its haunted, I say they're up to matters we don't want to find out about anyhow. And they can let those guards they have come take a look around later if they want."

The other nodded, but kept at his task. "Well, if you're going, then I'm going, too. They promised we wouldn't have to stay more than four nights a week, and it's been a week for me and you both."

"Well, then, hurry up…I'll go take another look upstairs and then take you to your inn."

Harry watched the one man leave and decided to head back to where Hermione and Ron were to give them the news. He'd have another look around the deserted area, too.

* * *

Meanwhile 

After waiting some time Ron finally decided to sit down next to Hermione. He could feel his heart racing just sitting next to her, without Harry around.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Er," He paused. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, or rather how to say it. "The wedding was nice, wasn't it."

Hermione looked at him awkwardly. Why would he bring that up? "Yes, Ron, it was. You and your family did a lovely job preparing for it."

"Thanks. You…you looked very beautiful, Mione." He gulped. Why had he said that? She was going to laugh at him for sure!

Instead she blushed. "You already told me that. You didn't have to say it again."

"But you did! Er, you always do."

"I do?"

"Hermione, I…"

Just then Harry opened the door and crept inside, his invisibility cloak already taken off and held around one arm. "Hey, you won't believe what I saw." He told them.

_Now that I've finally edited this chapter and started the next, I can definitely tell you there will be more Ernand and his "adventure" with Snape. It's still in plotting phase, so any ideas/suggestions are welcome! And Hermione finds a surprise with her "necklace". I hope this chapter wasn't too boring...but I love trekking so was inspired from knowing what it's like out there.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, everyone…as someone pointed out I had the disabled on for anonymous reviews…and to think I've told others who didn't have a clue it was on theirs, too!

**Please review**…I really was thinking of dropping this story were it not for a few pm's and a recent review.

Thanks! And Communication Via Owl will soon have a new chapter ;)


	10. Castle Transformations

**Chapter IX Castle Transformations**

* * *

**Somewhere else in the world…**

Snape and Ernand had just finished killing nearly a dozen Deatheaters. They had arrived at the location nearly a week ago and had been staking the joint, so to speak. Or rather, an area in the woods where the Horcrux was hidden.

They knew the Slytherin Horcrux was hidden at the bottom of a lake, as Snape had been privy to the information since he'd witnessed Voldemort cast it down there himself during the trio's sixth year. They had waited for just the time to attack, and had been successful. Then they had gone into the lake and taken the Horcrux, then disapparated to a safer location afterward.

Ernand was sitting staring at the wall of their motel room. He was thinking about Hermione. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Snape had gone to clean up, as both had been left bloodied and injured. The blood was not only their own, but many they'd had to kill with weapons when time was too short to cast a spell.

"You're thinking about her again." Snape drawled as he exited the shower wearing only his trousers, drying his hair with a towel. "Your human form is weakening your strength."

"I am just as powerful in this form…"

"I meant your emotions. They're building and taking over."

"When we choose, we choose for a reason." Ernand said quietly.

"You think the know-it-all is special. Well, obviously, otherwise you wouldn't have chosen her." He smirked.

"I never should have told you."

"You know it wasn't necessary. I sensed you back then, during the TriWizard Tournament, and you know it. When you sought me out, asking me for help, I knew it was someone in the war. Concluding it was Ms. Granger was only logical."

"I don't know how long I can continue like this…"

"We need to finish this, and quickly. It's nearly done, so you can have your final tryst with Ms. Granger and be done with it."

"If only it were that simple." Ernand then shook his head. "Of course it will be. I need to return to my normal existence. Then I can be happy for her."

Ernand then headed toward the showers. The two needed to get out of there quickly. And he wanted to check on Hermione.

* * *

**Romania**

**  
"**_You…you looked very beautiful, Mione." He gulped. Why had he said that? She was going to laugh at him for sure!_

_Instead she blushed. "You already told me that. You didn't have to say it again."_

"_But you did! Er, you always do."_

"_I do?"_

"_Hermione, I…" _

_Just then Harry opened the door and crept inside, his invisibility cloak already taken off and held around one arm. "Hey, you won't believe what I saw." He told them._

"Did you find the cup already?" Ron asked. He was actually relieved for the interruption. He had almost said it! Told Hermione how he felt about her.

Hermione was equally relieved. She wasn't quite ready for Ron to confess his feelings for her. She _had _been, but then Ernand had come into her life and she knew she couldn't move forward with Ron until their time was complete. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"No, but I did see two muggles. Don't worry, they were in the main kitchen, quite far from here. You were right, Hermione, for me to check the dust. There's tons of it around here, but the kitchen was kept quite clean. I don't think anyone has gone back here at all. In fact, I only found them after going through a curtain on the other side of a pantry. They likely don't know this area even exists."

"Then we can hope to be relatively safe here, at least for a few moments if anyone sees us."

"There's more. The muggles seemed to be looking out for the inside of the castle. They mentioned guards outside, and were complaining that they wanted to go home. In fact, they were preparing to leave."

"Perhaps Voldemort doesn't want his people knowing what's in here." Hermione offered.

"Do they know why they're here?" Ron asked, almost at the same time.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think they know what kind of people they're working for. Sounded like they didn't want to find out, either."

"Well, this is certainly good news." Hermione said, realizing that maybe Ernand sent them here figuring it was safer than where he was going.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked her.

She shook her head. "No, just reminding myself that we need to remain alert, no matter how safe we feel."

The next half-hour, as they waited to give time for the two muggles to leave the castle, Hermione reminded the two boys of spell after spell. While annoying like back in school, they knew she was right in doing so. And Hermione certainly knew which ones were the best to use.

They were also trying to figure out how best to search the castle. Even with the muggles gone, there was still the Deatheaters to take into account – and they were far more dangerous than two simple men from the village.

Harry suggested going under his cloak alone, and then going back for Ron and Hermione. Ron thought that Harry should try to lead the way, or at least take Hermione under the cloak with him. They could warn Ron if anyone was around. But that still wouldn't help Ron. Hermione suggested the two go alone without her, she could easily hide in the forgotten room near the secret panel. But the boys wouldn't hear of it, and they knew all three of them would in no way be able to hide under the cloak. Hermione fit easily, but Ron stretched it a bit.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. She held her necklace without thinking. "If only I were an animagus. That would…"

Suddenly Hermione's form began to change. The boys gasped aloud in shock. In her place sat a sleek, black cat.

The cat stared up at the boys as if asking "what?" They she put her paw up to her mouth and licked it. Suddenly it dawned to Hermione what had happened. She had changed into a cat! Feeling something around her neck, which was a silver collar with the pendant from her necklace attached, she realized what had happened. The necklace apparently did more than provide communication with Ernand!

She closed her eyes and turned back.

"Bloody hell, that was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Language, Ronald. Well, let's hope I can do that again. That would make things a lot easier."

"You could go on ahead of us," Harry suggested.

"Or go scout for the cup myself. I can then come back and lead the two of you to it."

Harry nodded, but Ron wasn't quite convinced. "I thought we weren't going to separate."

"This way makes more sense, Ron. I'm small now, and no one will think much of a cat in the house, er, castle. Keeps the mice away."

"Blech. Just don't go eating any, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes. "I know what I am doing. I've been preparing to become an animagus and was going to apply for my license during seventh year."

In the end she won, and soon set off searching the castle. Without Harry and Ron with her, she could head straight for the library and the bedrooms without the other two trying to search every room.

Getting around was quite easy, and with her cat instinct she could tell when others were around. She easily avoided the deatheater wandering near the entrance, and soon found the library. She was glad Harry had made the replica of the cup, now she had a clearer idea of what it looked like.

She found the library easily enough, and saw two Deatheaters in it. One she recognized. It was Goyle's father. _Well, at least he can't be much brighter than his son_, she thought to herself. She looked around the room and saw an armchair to hide behind. It was placed near a corner, giving her a good lookout of the room details. She also tried to listen to what the men were saying, but it was no good.

Once she was sure the cup wasn't in the room, she left to go upstairs. She darted up and immediately sensed the first deatheater she had seen. _He obviously had been on his way up here_, she mused. Sure enough. He was there inside a large bedroom, sitting in a chair reading. She could see the title: Magical relics and their history.

Without his seeing, she easily dashed under the bed. She looked around one side. No, nothing. She crept around the other. There it was. Sitting easily up on top a bookshelf. She was surprised it was left there so easily, but then again…was she sure it was the right one? There was only one deatheater in this room. Why? But many more were outside? Once again, why?

Soon the man got up to pour himself another drink. _Ah, that's why he was on his way up here. He had to fetch himself a fresh bottle of wine_. Satisfied, she left the room and crept down the staircase. Just as she was at the bottom, the front entrance opened. Two men entered, both wearing black robes. _Great…more Deatheaters…thank goodness Harry and Ron aren't with me! _

Hermione was able to follow them easily enough, and was brought back to the library. She waited until getting the chance to once again dart into the corner. No one detected her presence at all.

"There was an attack in the Americas. We don't know any details yet, but likely it's that _Potter boy_ and his sidekicks." This man seemed to be in charge, Hermione winced at the way he sneered Harry's name.

"What happened?" Goyle Sr. asked.

"We don't know much. Just that at least 10 of us are dead. Our lord is sending some of us over to search for Potter. He plans for us to…"

Just then another member sneezed.

Hermione froze. Was it because of her?

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Theodore?"

Hermione took a closer look. It was Nott!

"Allergies. Must be all the dust in here."

"Well, take a potion! Can't have you sneezing about! Go back outside and help reform the guards around the gates. Tell them its my order."

Theodore nodded, then left.

"As I was saying, some of us are being called out. You two will stay here the night. Not that anything ever happens here anyway. New orders will be arriving in the morning. And for the Dark Lord's sake, don't let that clock out of your sight!"

Hermione gasped inside. Of course it wasn't the cup upstairs! It was a decoy, just as she suspected. She looked over and saw the clock they were speaking of. It had to be inside…or had the clock been transfigured? All she knew was that she and the boys were going to need time in the library, to figure out what or where the cup was exactly.

She waited as the rest left, and watched as Goyle Sr. and his partner relaxed after a few minutes.

"I could go for a drink. If we get sent out…"

"Yeah. Blasted castle. One of us will have to go fetch it ourselves."

So…no magic inside the castle, Hermione thought to herself as she waited for one of them to leave. _But what if…what about my necklace?_ When the coast was clear, she darted out and ran back to tell Harry and Ron what she had seen.

Hermione was very relieved when she was able to easily transfigure back into her human form upon returning to Harry and Ron. The two had both let out a big sigh in relief when they spotted her cat form, and she wondered if they'd even breathed since she left nearly an hour before.

After quickly telling them everything she saw and heard, the three set off for the library. They had a tentative plan, Harry and Ron were going to wait in a corner, while still under the invisibility cloak, and see if the two got drunk enough to pass out.

Before they left Ron had told them he had some sleeping talc from his brother's joke shop, which Hermione was sure would still work. She had figured that while no one could cast new spells in the castle, magic already set should still have the desired effect. It would be strong enough to slow the men down. To test her theory, she had Ron take one of his other jokes, a small piece of blasting bubble gum. It worked, and thankfully he only took enough to make him burp in a peculiar way. Of course, a bubble had exploded all over his face and he insisted that she help him clean it off his face

Hermione hadn't known that Harry cast a silencing spell on himself when he first set off in the castle. If she had, she might have realized it was his connection to Voldemort, who likely would have kept his own powers strong inside the castle and the surrounding area.

Hermione, back in her cat form, pranced down the hallways of the castle, her tail high in the air and slightly swaying back and forth. Ron, who was behind Harry as he was a good few inches taller than his mate, couldn't help but be entranced by the thought of seeing her in her real form, walking in such a way. He imagined her cute little bum, wiggling as she walked her normal fast pace. How many times had he caught himself staring at that particular view in front of him? _Too many_, _not enough_, he thought as he abruptly bumped into Harry.

Harry jabbed him in the gut. Hermione had stopped, and seemed to be checking things out with her feline senses. She turned back at them and then continued. She led them to a dark corner, and they could hear the laughing of two men in the nearby library. Hermione went ahead, peeking around the corner. She waited, then was gone from view.

"They'll catch Potter and his friends for sure. Our Lord will have a feast in honor of slaying the mudblood and the blood-traitor." One of them said. Harry and Ron could hear everything. Hermione, watching, knew that it was Goyle Sr. who said this.

"Yeah, I just hope he lets some of us have some fun with the mudblood first. Lucius told me she's turned into quite a beauty, even if her blood's dirty."

"You won't get the chance, Lucius will want her for himself. He'll only share with Bella and the other ranking men. Perhaps Draco, too, if he's successful with his latest order"

"And our Lord, he'll probably want to do the mudblood first. Well, they'll let us watch at least. I could use a good show. Maybe they'll find the blood-traitor's sister, too."

"Yeah, and make Potter watch before the Lord kills them all."

Hermione shivered in her place. She could only hope Ron and Harry couldn't hear, but she was wrong. Ron was shaking in rage, while Harry, angry, too, held him back. They couldn't afford to be caught now.

Hermione watched as the two toasted their hopes for a bloody end to Potter. She noted they had retrieved more than just wine, and were currently drinking firewhiskey. They downed a glass each, then poured another. An idea came to mind. As they drank their second, she left the room and went to join Ron and Harry. She motioned for them to follow her down to an empty room and transfigured again.

"Ron," She whispered, "Give me the talc. Give me a few minutes, then knock something over and hide."

Ron got it out without question and handed it to her. She took and thanked him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ron blushed as she placed the packet in her teeth and transfigured back into a cat. Being careful not to rip the packet, she darted back into the room.

Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion, then glanced around for a good hiding place. Even with the cloak, they needed to be well covered. "We could go back into the hallway, in the opposite direction and wait. I'm sure Hermione has a plan." Ron suggested in a low voice.

Harry nodded.

Once Hermione was settled in her corner again, she waited for the crash. They two men quickly stumbled onto their feet (she was glad to see them already out of sorts) and run out of the room.

She jumped onto the table and sniffed the drink (why, she did not know) then jumped off and quickly transformed, then emptied the packet into both drinks. She transformed back, and then ran to the room where she left Harry and Ron. The two Deatheaters were looking at both a broken vase. _Likely an antique,_ Hermione winced, glancing around the room at the other artifacts. Hermione ran through one of their legs and toward the wall as if in search of a mouse.

"It's just a cat. Muggles let one in last week to rid of the mice." The one Hermione didn't know said.

"Bloody cat."

She sniffed at the wall and pawed it, as if trying to get at something. She followed the edge of the room a bit, sniffing and scratching at the wall as she had seen Crookshanks do so many times before.

"Leave it alone, Goyle, it'll catch anything we don't want around here."

"What's going on?" A voice from upstairs called out.

"Just a cat chasing a mouse." Goyle Sr. yelled back. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to kill that cat when we finally get to leave this place!" The voice upstairs called. "It already broke two heirlooms last week."

"Stop being such a poof!" The third one said, then muttered to Goyle, "Should have known not to bring a historian."

They left and Hermione waited until Harry and Ron rejoined her. She saw them hold up the cloak as Ron whispered "Good work, Mione!"

If she were human again, she would have blushed. She took off again, knowing they'd wait for her signal.

It wasn't long, not even ten minutes before she came back and turned human. She was starting to get dizzy from all of the transfigurations.

"We'd better hurry," she told them. She brought her hand up to her mouth as if to lick it, then hastily dropped it back down her side. Ron snickered, while Harry just looked amused.

They walked quickly but quietly into the library and went to work. Hermione and Harry kept trying to open the clock and see if anything opened to reveal a hidden compartment while Ron stood guard near the door, watching the prisoners. Nothing worked. Hermione tried concentrating (using her necklace) but still, nothing. Harry looked at her curiously, but she just shook her head.

Ron heard a noise went over to say something, but before he could someone appeared in the doorway.

"Who the…" The man started to gasp. Without thinking Harry whipped out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" The man froze stiff and fell over. Hermione gasped at him. "How…"

"I dunno, Hermione."

_AN: I can't believe the castle scene! I was stumped for weeks upon weeks…and originally hastened it up after Harry searched around to the end And CoconutGirl's scolding when I showed her the scene. Glad my muse finally returned, much of it inspired from your fantastic reviews! Thanks! Please keep them coming…_


	11. Author's note

Author's note: I just want to apologize for not updating recently. During the past month I have been finally finishing my dissertation (Adventure education, at-risk youth, educational ethnography, social justice) and have been VERY busy.

I want to take this time to thank you once again for all the reviews. I tried to reply as best I could to all, but was more focused on finally getting my project done! Whew! 190 pages without references, etc…anyhow, back to the fan fiction…I will be focusing on ALL my stories once I defend this coming Thursday.

Thank you!!!

Avanell


End file.
